Total Drama Back 2 the Island
by tdifreak55
Summary: OC story! I need 12 guys and 11 girls- APPS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Look, I tried making an OC stor before, but it got deleted because there wasn't any dialogue or something, so I'm making a new one! Total Drama Back 2 the Island (TDB2I) or (TDI2) so read through the dialogue and have fun making OC's! My own OC will be in the story, but she will not win, so don't worry about that! Have fun everyone! :)**_

* * *

You are sitting on your couch, bored as Hell, eating popcorn. Then, the theme song of your favorite show comes on. You jump up and turn up the TV.

"Hello campers! It seems that the old casts' contracts are up, and due to my jailtime, I wasn't able to renew their contracts." The host with the most Chris McLean said. You gasp, thinking he is going to announce no fifth season!

"This, viewers, I am sorry to say...they will not be competing anymore, _but! _Are _you _ wasting your Summer just sitting on the couch watching TV all day? Fear not your Summer may be saved! Pause, record, take a picture, whatever, cause the applications for the new season is going to pop up on the screen soon! Teens ages sixteen through eighteen may sign up for Total Drama back 2 the Island!" You do a fan girl/guy scream and pause your TV as the requirements come up

**The Application!**

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Stereotype:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye color:**

**Make-up(if any):**

**Accessories(Piercings, tattos, scars ect):**

**Everyday wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Personality:**

**Bio/History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Sexual oriantation(Straight, Bi, Gay?):**

**Relationship yes or no?:**

**If yes with what kind of guy/girl:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Audition tape:**

You un-pause your TV as you wrote everything down.

"Put in your applications quick! We're accepting 12 guys and 11 girls, because my daughter, Madison, will be joining us this season! Here is her application,so try to base yours off of hers!"

Again, you pause the screen. You see her photo up on the screen.

**Full Name:Madison Rae McLean**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5ft 2in**

**Weight:115**

**Stereotype: The mixed clique**

**Hair Color:Raven black**

**Hair Style:Chopps hair, shoulder length, her bangs hide her right eye**

**Eye color:Christal blue**

**Make-up(if any):Black and grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and light pink lipstick**

**Accessories(Piercings, tattos, scars ect) ears pierced three times with spike like earrings**

**Everyday wear:A hot pink tank top with black stripes, shorts with the british flag on the side, and grey toms**

**Sleepwear:A purple tank top and black shorts**

**Formal wear:A black spaghetti strapped sundress that ends at her knees with white flowers **

**Swimwear:A pink and yellow bikini**

**Personality: I'm not exactly in any clique, I run around with a variety of people. I'm genually very nice, unless you mess with me, then my inner dad will come out and try to make their life miserable. I'm very optimistic, and love challenges. I'm game for anything, and love to be tested. I'm a leader, not a follower, and I don't keep my mouth shut whenever something pisses me off. I'm a great friend, a good enemy, but most of all, I'm a great person**

**Bio/History: Being McLean's daughter comes with some perks, but it also has it's dissavantages. I mean when your dad is famous you figure out who your real friends are really quick. I've had some difficulty with dating, keeping friends, but it's never stopped me from giving people benifit of the doubt! I've moved around a lot, but here in Canada is where I call home. I mostly stay with my mom when dad is hoasting the show, but now that I'm old enough, I'm competing! **

**Likes: Challenges, her parents, friendly people, puppies, swimming, running, reading, and piercings**

**Dislikes: Jerks, fake people, spiders, spinich, being home alone, boring summers, having nothing to do, and grasshoppers**

**Sexual oriantation(Straight, Bi, Gay?):Straight**

**Relationship yes or no?:Yes**

**If yes with what kind of guy: Someone who gets me, and doesn't want me because of who my dad is.**

**Talents:Swimming, dancing, hulahooping, and balancing books on my head**

**Fears:Spiders- They are evil!**

**Audition tape: "Hello everyone! I'm Madison Rae McLean and I'm ready to kick some ass!"**

**"Madison!"**

**"Sorry daddy! Anyway, I'm here to compete, make new friends, maybe get a boyfriend."**

**"Madison!"**

**"But most of all I'm here to spend the Summer with my daddy." She smiles. "I play fair and square, so don't you dare take it easy on me."**

**"Don't worry Maddie, I won't. You're just like any other competitor."**

**"I know dad! Anyway, see the rest of you guys here soon!"**

You un pause the TV again.

"Well wasn't that exciting! Send in those applications now!"

* * *

_**And there you go! Sign up now! This is not first come first serve, so take your time! Goodbye everyone!**_


	2. Cast list update

You're sitting on your couch again, when the Total Drama Theme Song plays, you shoot up and glue your eyes to the screen.

"Hey there future campers! Here is an update for ya on who made it! And I'm so sorry to the ones who didn't qualify." Chris starts laughing histarically. "Ok I'm not really sorry! Oh boy couldn't say that one with a straight face!" While Chris is busy laughing his ass off, you're looking for your name on the cast list.

**The cast list**

**Boys**

1. Vincent knolls by Vhaeraun The Masked God

2. Dominic by Temsik

3. William Arthur Shade by xXDukeVenomaniaXx

4. Danny Chanes by Brageo

5. Chris Robertson by

6. Hunter Michael Blake by  2

7. Vickell by Ironwood811

8. Lucas wiseman by shadowssj12

9.

10.

11.

12.

**Girls**

1. Madison Rae McLean by tdifreak55

2. Neyla Danielle Stark by Infected Bliss

3. Pamela "Prima" Addison Gomez by TotalDramaAvatar

4. Viola Voohees by

5. Savannah Michelle Robinson by BlueBerryIceQuxxn

6. Sami Kathleen Mousseau by thegothchick67

7. Jacobi "Cobi" Anderson by Unicorn819

8. Marrie Anne Lexington by YearningAnarchy

9.

10.

11.

12.

You either go crying up to your room, or scream with joy, depending if you were picked or not.

"Well there ya go! We still need four boys and four girls! Tell your friends, your enemies, your highschool! Whatever! I just need more tort-I mean contestants." Chris chuckles, then Madison takes the screen from him.

"Come on guys! Sign up and come hang with the host with the most! Oh and his favorite daughter!"

"Maddie, you're my only daughter..."

"Exactly! And for those who didn't make it, I am very sorry."

* * *

_**I really am for those who didn't make it, but hey! Make another character! The next update will be the final cast/ the first chapter, so get reviewing!**_


	3. Introductions

Ok! I got the rest of the capmers in! The Final cast list is...

BOYS:

Vincent Knolls

Dominic

William Arthur Shade

Danny Chanes

Chris Robertson

Hunter Michael Blake

Eddie Vickell

Lucas Wiseman

Shaun Miles

Lucas "Luke" Parker

Scott Avery Argentt

Demitrius "D" Thompson

GIRLS!

Madison Rae McLean

Neyla Danielle Stark

Pamela "Prima" Addison Gomez

Viola Voohees

Savanah Nicole Robinson

Sami Kathleen Mousseau

Jacobi "Cobi" Anderson

Marrie Ann Lexington

Giovanne Rivers

Deylaine Jane Ponce

Jennifer Maria Smith

Poppy Murphy

* * *

It is a crisp, clear day at Camp wawanakwa, and then a trumpet blows, by none other than Chef Hatchet dressed up as a midevil court jesture. Then non other than the host with the most, walks up with a sixteen year old girl with raven-black choppy styled hair, crystal blue eyes, a pink and black stripped tank top and shorts with the british flag on the side of them. Chris smiles to the camera.

"Welcome to Total Drama Back 2 the Island! I'm your host, Chris McLean. And our first contestant is right here, my sixteen year old daughter, Madison. She smiles to the camera.

"Hello everyone!" They can see a yacht arriving in the distance. Another girl, with long dark blue hair, eyes like a husky, in a red tank top, blue jeans, tall brown combat boots and a brown leather jacket.

"Neyla! Hello!" Chris says, Madison helps her down.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Madison!"

"Oh, well thanks Madison." Her lips curves into a smile, and she puts her luggage at the end of the dock. She also has a slight brittish accent.

"Lucas Wiseman! Welcome to Wawanakwa bro!" A boy that's about 5'6'' with platnum blonde hair and eletric green eyes hops off of the boat. He has on a red hoodie, cargo shorts, and black converse.

"Hey McLame." Madison and Neyla chuckle, and stop when Chris glares at them."

"Just put your stuff over there Lucas!"

"Whatever you say, old man." He walks over towards the ladies while Chris' face is red with embarrisment and anger.

"Anyway..." He looks over towards another boat arriving. A big girl with sandy blonde hair with a nose stud and a white hoodie, ripped up jean shorts, and vans walks out carrying a big zebra print suitcase.

"What up everyone?! Prima the big and fabulous is here!"

"Big is right at least..." Neyla mumbles to herself, Prima looks her way."

"What did you say string bean?!"

"I said Big and faboulous is right! Welcome to camp!" Neyla answers cheerily.

"Mhmmm, that's what I thought."

"Eddie! What's up man?"

A boy with spikey dirty blonde hair, a tattoo of a lightning bult on his arm with a blue shirt with a wave on it, and orange shorts, smiles at the group.

"Hello everyone." He smiles at Neyla. Neyla, on the other hand, rolls her eyes slightly.

"Hello there, Eddie." He grins and puts his stuff at the end of the dock.

"Woohoo! Hellllooo! Chriiiiss!" A girl with golden blonde in a french braid styled into a bun with a few strands hanging down on her head, plaid flannel shirt that is tucked into jeans, they have some dirt spots on them, cowboy boots, a red sash around her hips and a straw hat.

"Marrie Anne! Welcome!" She gives Chris a hug.

"This is the happiest day of my life! Even more happier than a chicken during thanksgiving!" Everyone stares at her.

"Ya know...Turkey is eaten during thanksgivving? Not chicken?" There is a cricket chirp.

"City folk." Marrie Anne shakes her head and puts her luggage aside.

"Ooookayy? Well, here comes a man with an awesome name! Chris Robertson!" A guy with teal blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, dressed in a blue unbuttoned shirt, a white undershirt, boot cut jeans, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and a belt buckle.

"Howdy there." He tips his hat off, and Marrie Anne giggles. He looks her way and smiles.

"Well, you're just a fair as the sun itself!" She blushes and giggles, everyone else looks left and right.

"I have no fucking idea what they're saying." Prima whisperes Madison's way.

"Beats me." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Again, have no clue what was just said! All I know is that our next contestant, Danny, is here." A punk looking guy, scowling, hops off the boat with his duffel bag. He has raven black and auburn streaks. Ruggish, messy, spikey hair. One purple eye, and one grey, multiple piercings, and some dog tags. Brown hoodie, jean capris, and cammo converse.

"Daaaannnyyy" Chris holds out his fist for a fist bump, Danny just glares at him.

"Beat it, before I beat you, McLame." Before anyone could say anything, a girl with sholder length black hair hops off the yacht, and trips over his duffel bag. The girl trips and falls, and she growls.

"Watch where you're putting your shit you fucka-" They meet eyes, and he smirks.

"Well well well, looks like this demoness needs to look where she's walking." She smirks.

"Maybe your highness over here needs to watch where he puts his shit." He smirks back.

"Names Danny."

"I'm Sami." She smiles, she has on skinny jeans, black combat boots, cardigan that makes her tank pop.

"Great great, glad you two are getting a long, get out of the way now!" Danny growls and mumbles "dick" under his breath, and Sami and him follow towards the other contestants.

"Hey, I'm Madison." Sami smiles.

"Hey, Sami. I can't believe your McLoosers daughter. Guess you got the looks from your mom." Madison laughs.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Ahem! Over here!" Chris says annoyed.

"Sorry dad!"

"It's ok Maddie, anyways, here's William." William, bright blue eyes, spikey jet black hair, black trench coat, blue tee shirt, black trousers and black combat boots.

"Hello." He waves at everyone, and puts his bags where everyone elses'. "Oh yea!" He looks towards the camera. "Hi Valerie! Big bro loves you!" Some of the girls go "awwwww" and a few others play gag.

"How adorable." He looks towards the yacht arriving.

"Welcome to He-I mean- camp Luke!" Luke, with big read headphones around his neck, blood red button up shirt, black jeans, a black vest , and converse, waves at the group.

"Sup." He fist bumps McLane.

"See Danny! That's what you're supposed to do!

"Go to Hell." Danny scoffs.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the yacht." Chris, the host, grumbles.

"Next we have Demitrius! What's up bro?"

"Call me D."

"Which stands for dick!" Sami says, and we get a few chuckles. D, with a lip and nose piercing, has on a solid color black tee shirt, holding a grey sweater, baggy jeans, and converse.

"Shut up Sami. She's my little cousin."

"By one month!" Madison looks at him, and giggles a little. He smiles at her, then puts his things at the end of the dock.

"Okay! Moving on! This is Jennifer everyone." A girl in short shorts, a tied up plaid shirt and cowgirl boots walks onto the dock.

"Hello..." She says sort of quietly and smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Neyla says, Jennifer frowns for a moment.

"Hello..." She quickly puts her stuff up and stands by Marrie Anne.

"Oh girl I love your boots!" Jennifer smiles.

"Thanks, yours are cool too." Neyla sees this and glares at the girl.

"Yo Hunter, what up?" Hunter, with short spikey blonde hair, red short sleeved shirt, black vest, jeans, fingerless gloves, a watch, and black sneakers.

"What's up! Hunter is here to win!"

"Aren't we all, you gotta get through Prima first." Prima points to herself.

"Oooohh the drama's already brewing! Oh how I love it!" Chris says rubbing his hands together.

"Hello everyone!" A girl with black hair with brown highlights, very curly, a green nose stud and belly button gem, green crop top with a black leather jacket, waist shorts and high top converse.

"Hey Deylanie!" She looks the group up and down.

"This is going to be a great Summer I can tell!" She puts her stuff over by the others'. She stands by Madison

"Hey! I'm Dey."

"Madison, nice to meet you." The girls smile.

The yacht's horn honks as a gothic looking girl with jet black hair, blue green eyes, hops off.

"This place looks more like shit than it does on T.V"

"Viola, it's a pleasure." The goth with a cropped Eminem tee, ripped skinnies, and black boots crosses her arms.

"Wish I could say the same." She blows a piece of hair out of her face. "I don't like you McLean." She gives him a final glare and puts her black luggage in the little pile that's slowly getting bigger.

"Hello everone! I'm so happy to be here!" A teen boy, with a white tee with a smiley face on it, jumps off of the yacht onto the dock.

"Shaun Miles everyone!" Chris said, and as he passes him, Chris looks at the camera with a freaked out look on his face.

"That's the additude!" Deylanie smiles at Shaun, and he smiles back.

"I can't wait! This summer is going to be amazing!" The spikey blonde haired optomistic teen says.

"Yea...keep thinking that Shaun." Chris chuckles. "Next we have...Poppy!"

A teenage girl wearing a black tee shirt with the ying-yang symbol, white skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Hello, I'm poppy." She gives a slight smile, Prima and her eyes meet for a split second, then they both turn away quickly. Poppy puts her things away.

"Vincent, my man! How's it going?"

Vincent, a teen with red hair, a blue hoodie with the hood up, black rimmed glasses, jeans, and checkered vans. Danny chuckles.

"Hey guys, Harry potter signed up!" There were a few chuckles following.

"Hey knock it off." Lucas said, smiling at the red headed teen. "Hey, welcome to camp." Vincent smiled and put his things up, Danny crossed his arms.

"Nerds." He mutters under his breath.

"Salutations everyone!" Another red headed teen boy says hopping off of the yacht. He slips on a puddle, and falls on his butt. A round of laughter roars up.

"Oh man, way to make an entrance Dominic!" Chris says laughing. He coughs and wipes away a tear.

"Thank you McLean, I thought it was too." The teen smiles and puts his belongings in the pile. He walks over by Neyla, and he coughs.

"H-Hey I..I..oh..." His knees are buckling and his palms are sweating.

"Ew." Neyla says, and walks away. Dominic looks down, and a hand is on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about her, just have a good time here." Jennifer smiles at him, and walks off, with Dominic smiling like an idiot.

"And now to meet the last guy arriving, Scott!"

Scott, who is fixing one hair that is out of place, steps off the boat. His cleets hit the dock, he's wearing a green jacket, white shirt, and jeans.

"Oh great I have a seam missing in this jacket, that's just perfect! Ugh!" He stops off and puts his stuff in a neat little pile.

"Ok...well...now to meet the final four ladies! First up is...Savannah!"

"Hey everyone!" A girl with a blue arepostal shirt on, white skinnies and dark blue off the wall vans says cheerily. She's also carrying a bag with "I love london" on it with the british flag.

"Hello! Welcome to camp!" Madison says, smiling at the black and blonde haired girl.

"Well thank you!" She skips over and puts her bags up.

"Jacobi! Welcome!" Chris says.

"Oh sugars you can all just call me Cobi." Her long black hair is in a braid, a red tank and black jacket, jeans, red converse, and she has chocolate brown eyes.

"Helloooo Cobi!" Vincent says bowing. She chuckles.

"Isn't it my night and shining armor. Could you get my bags for me?"

"Sure!" He picks up her bags, and grunts.

"Sorry, I probably over packed."

"No girl can over pack." Prima says, and Cobi laughs.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Hello! Host trying to introduce people!" Chris says annoyed, with a girl that has black hair and brow eyes stands. Her white shirt and blue sweater vest brings out her eyes. She also has on baige cargo capris and gold flats.

"This...is Giovannie"

"Hi..." She says quietly, but smiling just a bit. "Uhm, quick question, is there anyone here by the name of Wyatt?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Ok good..." She quickly puts her things away, and everyone eyes eachother warily.

"Well that is everyone! What will happen next? What will the first challenge be?! Find out on Total...Drama...Back 2 the island!"

* * *

Phew! That took FOREVER! Lol. Next is the first challenges! See anyone you like? Tell me so I can consider it! I have 2 solid put in stone for couples, so PM or Review me!


	4. Big Mouths and Big Brains

The cast follows Chris to the fire pit.

"Here, is where the eliminations will take place, if you do not receive a smore of deliciousness, you will walk to the dock of shame, and you will never _ever _come back... _ever!_" Chris said dramatically, all of the campers looked left and right.

"Hey D-Chris?" Madison said raising her hand. "This tour is great and all, but what teams are we all going to be on?"

"Excellent question Madison! But...I will tell you when I feel like it!" There is a short pause. "Now, I feel like it!" Ok if I call your names step over to the right, Madison, D, Giovanne, Neyla, Vincent, Cobi, Jennifer, Deylanie, Scott, Luke, Poppy and William." The teens walk towards the right, and Chris gives Madison a banner. "You guys are now the screeching Hawks!"

"Suprisingly, not a lame ass name." Neyla said, and got a few chuckles out of some.

"Yea yea whatever." Chris then points to the others.

"That means, the rest of you loosers are team two." Chris throws the banner and Danny catches it.

"Ugh, I don't want this piece of shit!" Sami grabs it from him.

"You're such a drama king Danny boy." Danny smirks.

"We've been here thirty minutes and you're already giving me a pet name? You must really want me sweetheart." Sami's cheeks flushed with color.

"Oh yea, because you are just _so _irresistible." Danny smirks at her, which she returns.

"Ok! Back to me here! Geeze! Anyways, you guys are the Sniping Vipers."

"Damn, these are such violent names!" Cobi says, and Prima nods in agreement.

"Agreed sister!"

"Hey!" Neyla says, pointing at Cobi. "She's on the other team! That's, like, treason!"

"Hey come on, we're all here for the same goal, when challenge time comes we're all enemies in this game, Neyla, so while there isn't a challenge, I see nothing wrong." Madison says speaking up.

"Madison's right." D says, and Madison smiles. Neyla on the other hand, scowls.

**-confessional-**

"Ok, I thought that Madison might be ok, but now I'm not for sure." Neyla says blowing her hair out of her face. "I'm going to have to keep my cool around her, because she does look like a strong competitor."

**-end of confesstional-**

Neyla shakes off the scowl. "Yea...I guess you're right Maddie, are we cool?" She asks Cobi, and Cobi smiles.

"No harm done, we're good."

"And over there is the ca-" Chris looks over at everyone. "Are any of you even paying attention?!" There are murmers of "yeas" and "sures. But Hunter made this comment.

"Come on Chris, we've all seen every episode ever made, we know everything already."

"Oh really?" Chris says.

"Yep!" Hunter said confidently.

"Ok good! Well over there is the Hawk's cabins, right girls, left guys. Same for you Vipers. Go get settled in and meet me in the lunch tent in thirty minutes!" The teens go to their respected areas.

**-In the Hawk's girls' cabin-**

"I get top!" Neyla says, throwing her things on one of the top bunks.

"Who died and said you can have a top bunk?" Deylanie said crossing her arms.

"Uh, I just want one, duh." Neyla said with a smirk on her face. Madison and Jennifer looked at each other and shook their heads, getting on the bottom bunks. Jennifer whispered to Madison, "This...is going to be a long Summer." Madison giggles and puts her pillows on the bed.

After thirty minutes of everyone getting their things together, they went into the tent. Dominic and Vincent are already sitting at one table.

"I'm telling you, Captain Magma could beat Green Junker in a millisecond!" Vincent argued with Dominic.

"Uh uh, that's why he was picked to be in the Vurgis League, oh wait...that was Green Junker...my bad." They continue their bickering, as the others get their food.

"Chef, my plate is splattered! I can't eat this! It's not in order!" Scott said, Chef just stared at him.

"You kidding me? You would have never made it in the army...now... _sit your ass down!_" Chef yelled in his face, Scott retreated to a table.

"Next!" Chef said, and he splattered down whatever this greenish brown stuff is on the trays.

"I think mine just moved." Sami said, poking at the 'food'." Poppy, who was sitting by her, took a bite and her face turned green. "Delicious..." Sami's eyes widened and pushed the tray away. "Yea...I think I'll starve." A knife flew across the room, and cut one single strand of hair of hers before hitting the wall, Chef glaring at her.

"Did I say starve?! Oh silly me I meant searve...this wonderful meal to my stomach!" She took a bite, and barely choked it down, then forces a smile. On the other side of the room, Marrie Anne and Chris Robertson are looking at the food.

"This smells worse than fresh manure on a dying field." Marrie Anne shudders. Chris smiles.

"More like a dead cow in the middle of Summer." Madison, D, and Jennifer look at each other.

"Yea...what y'all said." D nodded his head. There was a 'Ting!" heard, and it was Chris entering the tent.

"So! How is our meals today?!" The room fell silent. "I thought so! So who is ready for the first challenge!?" Not even a cricket chirped.

"Awe come on! Today's challenge is a trivia one! You all got picked because we thought you guys were the next generation, Hell, could be _better _than the last generation! Plus, you all were so confident earlier you knew _everything _about this place, so I took it upon myself to see that for myself!" There were a few groans.

"Who said that anyways?!" Sami said annoyed. everyone's eyes fell on Hunter.

"Uh oh..." He sinks into his chair.

**-At the lake-**

"Alrighty! Here's how this is going to work. You all are going to be sitting in these dunk tanks! If you answer right, you will stay dry, answer wrong?" Chris hits the tank of where an inter was sitting on and falls in, getting shocked by electric eels. "Any questions?" everyone's hands raised up.

"No? Ok good! Get in place!" As Neyla sat down, she gulped.

"Ok! First question goes to...Neyla! Who were the final two in the first season and who won?"

"That's easy! It was Gwen and Owen, and Owen won."

"Correct! Now for the guy who gave me this idea in the first place, Hunter! In episode 14 of total drama island, who got eliminated?"

"Uh...let's see...episode 14 was "X-Treme Torture" I believe...so...Harold?" He falls into the water, and gets shocked.

"Wrong! Madison? Do you know the answer?"

"That, was a trick question. No one was eliminated."

"That is correct! And why Dominic?"

"It was the brunch of disgustingness."

After thirty minutes, only Madison, D, Danny, Sami, Neyla, and Dominic were left. There are three Hawks and three Vipers left.

"Ok you six, now one by one name me the order the original cast arrived in season one. For answering order, it's Madison, D, Danny, Sami, Neyla, Dominic. Go!"

"Beth"

"Uh...DJ! Yes!"

"Gwen"

"Geoff"

"Heather" Neyla screams as she falls into the water, she holds onto the side for dear life.

"It was Lindsay after Geoff."

"Back to Madison!"

"Alrighty...then it was Heather"

"D...uncan?"

"Noah" Danny falls into the lake water, and D chuckles. Sami laughs.

"It was Harold dumbass." Sami's chair wiggles and she falls into the water, and squeals when she gets shocked. Danny smirks.

"Guess not." Sami rolls her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Dominic, be careful with your answer, you're the last one on your team up."

"It was Tyler." He stays up.

"Harold." Madison stays up.

"B...Bridgette?" D falls in and curses.

"Alright! It's all down to Dominic and Madison. Go!

"Trent"

"Bridgette"

"Noah"

"LeShawna"

"Katie." There was a pause...and Dominic goes under!

"So close! Katie..._and _Sadie!" Chris says. "Madison wins!" "So, looks like the Vipers are going to vote someone off!"

**-Later at the campfire ceremony-**

"Your votes are in! When I call your name, come get your smore. Sami, Danny, Dominic, Chris, Eddie, Lucas, Prima, Viola, Savannah and Marrie Anne." There were only two left, Hunter and Shaun.

"One of you two guys are going home after one day on this island! You both got your first question wrong, and the one who will be staying with us tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shaun." Shaun runs up happily, and Hunters head hangs low.

"Sorry man.." He gets into the boat, and it disappears in the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry Hunter, someone had to go first :( Review!**


	5. Awakey Time!

_Hello Everyone! Who is ready for the next chapter of Total Drama back 2 the Island?! I am :D_

* * *

It is six in the morning at Camp Wawanakwa, the crickets are chirping, the campers are sleeping, but...then the screech on a bullhorn ruins the tranquility.

"Campers! Get your butts out here in five minutes! Go go go!" Slowly the sleepy campers trudge out of their cabins.

"What the fuck man?!" Danny growls. "The sun is not even up!"

"I know." Chris smirks.

"Save face McLean what is the challenge?" Sami asked coldly, crossing her arms.

"Oh, it is just time for my early morning jog around the camp, so I figured I would make you all join me." The cast groans.

"If this was a video game, my athleticism would still be at a level one." Vincent said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, no one cares." Chris said looking at his prey. "Anyways, let's go!" Chris starts jogging, and the campers follow.

"No offence Madds, but your dad is a total dick." D said to Madison. She shakes her head.

"It is all for show, but when he gets in this mode, yes yes he is." Neyla trudges behind the rest.

**-Confessional-**

_If my hunch is correct, this is going to be the awake-a-thon, so I am going to be saving up my energy so I can win it! _

**-End of confessional-**

Lucas was the first camper to make it back.

"Whoo! I made it I made it." He dances in his pac-man jammies, then falls to the ground to catch his breath. One by one more campers arrived.

**-Confessional-**

_"Chris is slyer than a fox breaking into a chicken pen." Chris Robertson said catching his breath. _

**-End of confessional-**

"Wasn't that fun?!" Chris said smirking, and Neyla just walks in.

"What took you so long princess? Loose your glass slipper?" Lucas said, which got a couple of chuckles.

"Oh ha ha ha good one!" Neyla rolls her eyes and sits down.

"Well you guys had a good run, but you guys stink! Go get changed and meet me in the lunch tent."

After fifteen minutes, everyone arrives. Chris takes off a gas mask.

"Thank God I can breath again!" Chris laughs. "Anyways, who is hungry?!" Chris pulls away a white sheet and the aroma of cake, turkey, chicken, corn on the cob and various other delicious food fills the room.

**-Confessional-**

_"After a week of green slop, I almost cried when I saw that food."-Viola_

_"It was like I died and gone to Heaven."-Shaun_

**-End of confessionals-**

After the campers pigged out, and gained like five pounds in five minutes, Chris walks back in.

"Geeze, it is like a heard of Sasquatchanakwas came by! Oh wait...it was just you guys."

"Ok McLean is this the awake-a-thon?" Savannah asks, holding her stomach.

"No it is the-ugh yes, it is the awake-a-thon, way to steal my thunder."

**-Confessional-**

_"Told you." Neyla says with a smirk._

**-End of Confessional-**

"How long do you think it will last?" William asks Poppy.

"How the Hell should I know?!" Poppy growls and walks on. William stands there stunned.

"What's her problem?" Scott walks up and shrugs.

"Who knows, she's probably on her period or something." The group walks up to the campfire pit.

**-Midnight-**

Six Vipers and four Hawks are still awake. For the vipers, we have Lucas, Danny, Sami, Eddie, Chris and Shaun. For the Hawks, D, Madison, Giovanne, and Neyla. D and Madison are laying side by side.

"Ok, favorite song?" Madison asks him.

"Gives You Hell. Favorite movie?"

"Final Destination." He smirks.

"You _like _those movies?!" Madison chuckles.

"It's interesting how they come up with ways for them to die." She yawns and puts her head down.

"Hey stay awake Madds."

"I'm just going to take a little nap..." She collapses, and her head lies on D's shoulder. It is now six to- wait five to three, no four to three! Hold up now they're tied! Dominic Eddie and Chris are out for the count!"

"This...is taking forever!" D says frustrated, Sami nods.

"Can't they just fall asleep already?!"

"Yea, why can't they be like the cheerleaders in-"

"Bigfoot goes high school?" Danny smirks.

"You know that movie?"

"Uh, yea! Best movie of all time!"

"Man I love it when Bigfoot crushes their skulls then flushes the severed heads down the toilet!" Sami hifives him.

**-Three in the morning-**

"It's all down to Neyla and Shaun to win it for their team!" As they're staring eachother down, Shauns eyes start to droop, and so do Neyla's. Suddenly, they both fall to the ground, out like a nightlight.

"That was too close to call! Time for the instant replay!" The replay shows that it was...Shaun who hit the ground first!

"Neyla is the winner!"

**-The next day at the campfire ceremony-**

"The votes have been tallied, if I call your name you're safe. Shaun, Danny, Lucas, Chris, Eddie, Prima, Viola, Savannah and Sami." Only two people remain, Marrie Anne and Dominic.

"Let's review why you two are on the bottom. Well, you two passed out after an hour...but your fellow campers have booted one of you off of this island...and that person is..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dominic." Marrie Anne breath a sigh of relief and Dominic gets his stuff, and leave the island..._forever._

* * *

_Sorry Dominic :( Remember to review everyone :)_


	6. The Obstacle of Life or Death

**Hello! Sorry the last chapter was short and sucky, but hey! I've never done a story like this before so bare with me :) I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

The camera's pan to where everyone is in the mess hall, but the tables weren't there, and all of the campers groan.

"Why is he so evil?!" Prima groaned. Eddie shrugged

"He's a TV host, what do you expect?"

"How about we all go eat by the campfire pit?" Luke suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sure, I mean either way we're going to have to sit in the dirt and ruin our clothes." Scott said dryly.

They all made their way to the campfire site. They sat around the campfire, one team on one side of the pit and the other team on the other side, everyone looking at the opposite team with either curiosity or looks of judgement. Suddenly, after the long staring contest Shaun spoke out:

"Hey, since nothing is really happening... why don't we get to know each other better?"

"Sure, why not!" Jennifer said, and Shaun smiles...bigger than usual.

"Ok...Well... I love to party!" Delaynie said enthusiastically. Neyla spoke up next.

"I can sing!" Danny scoffs.

"Anyone can sing, but only a true master can bend fire and make it fucking awesome."

"Oh just like Duncan!" Madison squeals.

"He's so fucking hot!" Sami says, D and Danny roll their eyes.

"Agreed girls!" Viola said, they all gave each other a hi-five.

"Uh _hello _Duncan is just a punk wannabe! Geoff, now he's the hot one." Savannah said, and Marrie Anne nodded her head.

"Totally! I mean Duncan _cheated _for crying out loud!"

Sami speaks up "But Duncan is the hottest of them all... I mean, let's be serious. He can make fires, he's been to juvie, his hair is amazing, his voice is so sexy, his-" D cuts her off.

"Yeah yeah we get it little cuz... he's everything you want." Sami growls.

"One month!" Sami crosses her arms.

"Personally, I hate all of them." Poppy spoke up, crossing her arms.

"I'm with Pops over here." Prima said, and Poppy smiles. The rest of the group looked at each other awkwardly.

"So...Luke...what about you?" Madison asked.

"Gwen or Courtney." A couple of the Gwen and a few of the Courtney haters grimaced.

"I'd date Beth in a heartbeat." Vincent said.

"Dude...really?" Danny said laughing his ass off.

Sami turns to Danny, "Oh yeah? Well Danny boy; who do _you _like?" everyone's eyes turned to focus on Danny who was now in the hotspot.

"Gwen, definitely her." D pointed to the camera.

"You guys getting this? Cause this will be the one time I'll _ever _agree with him, but yea, Gwen, I'd do her."

"Izzy, definitely. I love a woman with some crazy in her, plus, she climbs trees like me!" William said proudly.

"Bridgette, definitely." Chris said, tipping his hat back. "She's sweeter than fresh tree sap."

"Hmmmmm...Katie. She seems really sweet." Eddie says, and Lucas shakes his head.

"I couldn't deal with the squealing. I'd go for Courtney before she went insane."

"Duncan, definitely Duncan." Neyla says, and can't wipe a goofy smile off of her face.

Cobi puts her hand up to her chin thoughtfully. "Cody or Harold."

"Cody is a good choice too!" Madison says. "But my number one is still Duncan."

"Katie, or Bridgette!" Shaun says enthusiastically

"Bridgette, she seems like to like order and perfection." Scott said.

"Wyatt would get mad if I said anything...so I'll just...not answer." Giovannie said rubbing her arm nervously.

"I'd have to say Trent." Deylanie said. "I'd love to dance on top of a table with him!"

"I agree with Dey...well...except for the dancing on the table part." Jennifer chuckles.

Suddenly, like a lion stalking his prey, Chris pounces into the campfire pit.

"There you all are! I see that you noticed that all the tables are gone." Chris' sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

"Yea! What the Hell is that all about?!" Prima asks very annoyed.

"_Hello _I'm the host! I can do what I want! I was hoping that a rivalry would start or something but all you're doing is socializing! That's not going to give me ratings! So, now for the challenge. If you would all so please follow me." Everyone gets up and trails behind Chris.

"This isn't going to be good." Luke said, and Lucas nodded.

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"Probably we're going to have to swim in shark infested waters to bony island." Neyla, overhearing that, shudders.

**Confessional**

_"...I hate swimming!" Neyla says._

**End of confessional**

When they arrive, they come across a obstacle course...with swinging knives, rusty spikes on a log, piranhas jumping over a highwire, and then finally...a pool filled with alligators. A bird lands on the deck, and an alligator jumps up, taking the bird and part of the deck with him for his snack. Neyla gulps.

"As you can see, here is the obstacle course of doom, whichever team gets the most people out... _alive _wins, has immunity, _and _a reward! The campers cheer.

"Now...let's get started! First up..." Chris pulls out a random name from a hat, when Chef walks up in his pink dress from Total Drama Action, which gets chuckles out of them. Danny, was laughing the hardest.

"Danny! Front and center!" He immediately stops laughing.

**-Confessional-**

_"I hate that fucking basterd." Danny scowls._

**-End of confessional-**

The camera comes back to him on the highwire, and a parana bites the back of his jeans.

"Ah! Get the fuck off me!" He punches the parana, it falls, but takes part of his pants and underwear with it. Danny's butt and a couple of personal packages show.

"Well that's just fucking dandy!" Sami closes her eyes, but is blushing. Somehow, Danny made it through the alligator pool, by jumping on their heads, and made it to the finish line.

"Yea! Now _can I go get some new pants?!" _Chris nods.

"No one wants to see your white ass!"

"Sami does!" Madison says, and if looks could kill, Madison would be ten feet down in the ground.

"Shut up Maddie!" Madison just laughs.

"Giovanne! Go!" Chris said, and she gulps, but takes off. She swiftly goes around the knives, she dances around the rusty spikes on the log, walks along the line, kicking the piranhas as they try to bite her, and finally, does flips and cheerleading moves to make it across the pool, where she makes it on the other side. She lands on both of her feet and flips her hair out of her face. Everyone, including the other team, applauses her and whistles.

"Now _that _is what I'm talking about people! The audience is going to love that!" Giovanne smiles sheepishly and blushes.

**-Confessional-**

_"Now __**that **__was awesome." Eddie said, smiling to the camera.._

**-End of confessional-**

You can hear a girlish scream, as Vincent steps on one of the spikes and falls off.

"That, has to hurt." William says.

"Am I going to have to get a tetanus shot?!" Vincent says fearfully.

"Probably. Oh nurse Chef!" Chef comes walking up with a huge ass needle and grabs Vincent, throws him over his shoulder, and takes him to the infirmary tent.

"Sucks to be him! Anyways...Madison go!" Madison gulps.

"Oh God please don't let me die!" She strategically moves through the knives emerging without a single scratch. She climbs up on the log, her legs shaking, but makes it to the other side. On the highwire, she slips, but manages to grab it with both of her hands, she's screaming her head off.

"Come on Mads! You can do it!" D yelled out some encouragement.

"Yea! You got this Madison!" Neyla yells back.

"Do it or you're going to die!" Jennifer also yells, everyone glares at her.

"What?"

"Guys look!" Neyla says pointing to Madison, who is going monkeybar style and makes it to the platform. She breathes a sigh of relief. When she gets to the pool, the alligator growls at her, she smiles.

"Awe who's a good boy?" The alligator smiles and wags his tail like a puppy dog.

"Awe you're nothing but a big sweetie, will you let me cross?" The alligator lets her on his back and swims her over to the other side.

"Thank you so much Mr. Alligator!" She gives him a kiss on his head and he swims away after licking her face. The others stand there stunned.

"Well...that was...unexpected..." Chris says in marvel at his daughter.

**-Confessional-**

_"What? I'm really good with animals!"_

**-End of confessional-**

Now Neyla is up, and she's at the alligators pool.

"Uh...hey there..." The alligator snaps at her and she runs off. "Nope it is _not _going to happen!"

"So far the Vipers have one across while the Hawks have two. It's still anyone's game! So going for the vipers next is... Sami!"

"Fuck..." She mumbles and gets up. "Well, let's do this!" She does a warriors cry and runs through the knives, one grazing her arm.

"Shit!" She hops up on the log, and maneuvers through the spikes. Up on the highwire, she slowly inches her way to the platform. The piranha jumping, but Sami fends them off. When she gets to the alligator pool, she stands there, then a lightbulb appears over her head. She heads back to the parana pool and one bites her jacket, she walks back towards the pool. She get's the parana off and throws it in the pool. While the alligator is busy chasing the fish, Sami gets across.

"Good thinking Sami!" Savannah yells at her team-mate.. The Vipers huddle together.

"Ok, everyone that hasn't gone, do what Sami did, alright? Everyone nods and one by one more campers go up on the obstacle course from Hell. There are flash scenes of Cobi falling into the parana pool and jumping out with a parana stuck to her butt, Shaun throwing a parana to the alligator and getting passed, Eddie, doing the same thing, but when he gets to the platform he slips and lands on his head, but still gets up and to the finish line. Finally, the last of the vipers cross, while many of the Hawks are lying on the ground doubled over in pain.

"Well...we have a clear winner...the Sniping Vipers!" All of the Vipers cheer, and Sami and Danny hug briefly, then let go.

**-Confessional-**

_I do __**not **__like her got it! I...I was just glad she made the strategy for us to win...and she didn't get hurt. Danny stares at the camera. "Give me that tape!"_

**-End of confessional-**

"Well, what's our reward?!" Sami said eagerly.

"That...you get to live another day!" Everyone glared at the host, while the hawks laughed, and coughed...and some wheezed.

**-At the campfire Ceremony-**

"If I call your name, you're safe. And before I do, welcome to your first campfire ceremony! If you get voted of you will never come back _ever!"_ Any who, here's who's safe. Madison, D, Giovanne, William, Neyla, Cobi, Luke, Scott, Deylanie, and Poppy." Jennifer and Vincent gulp.

"Jennifer, you didn't even get past the first segment, told one of your fellow team mates she was going to die, _and _think Trent is hot.

"What does that have to do with-"

"And Vincent here stepped on a spike, got a tetanus shot, and would date Beth. Your fellow campers have spoken, and the looser who will be leaving the island will be..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

"Jennifer." Vincent sighs in relief and Jennifer stands up, walks to the boat, and leaves the island _forever._

* * *

_The end :) I hope you all liked this chapter! And Sorry Jennifer :(_


	7. Cause of Death:Can they catch the killer

**New chapter! ! Yes I know I'm good ;)**

* * *

It is now the middle of the night, two in the morning to be precise. We are in the boy's cabin from the Vipers' team, they all look so peaceful sleeping. Danny is kissing his pillow, swirling his tongue on it, Chris is mumbling something about a bull named tojo, Eddie is throwing the sheets off his bed, Lucas is laughing about a pranke he pulled in his dream, and last but not least Shaun is doing what he does best, smiling while he is sound asleep. Two hands grab Shaun and throw a burlap sack around his head and ties him up, running away with him.

We are now looking into the girls' cabin on the Hawks' side. Madison is cuddlded up with her blanket, Neyla is quietly snoring with a purple night mask on her face, Cobi is muttering in her sleep saying "it wasn't me it wasn't me..." before rolling over to her side, Giovanne is laying there quiet as a mouse, Deylanie is doing a fist pump in her sleep, and Poppy is punching her pillow. Two hands grab Madison and she wakes up.

"What the-" The masked man puts a cloth up to her nose and she passes right back out. The masked intrudor ties her up and throws her over his shoulder, dissapearing into the night.

Several hours later, everyone except Shaun and Madison are in the lunch tent.

"Seriously, I havn't seen her since we talked last night." D said talking to Sami.

"It's not like she just ran away and dissapeared, something isn't right..."

"Smiley boy is missing too." Prima said.

"I have a feeling Chris is behind this.." Vincent said. Then, all of a sudden, Chris pops up, making the campers scream.

"Awe did I scare you?" Chris said chuckling.

"Ok McLame what gives, where the Hell are Maddie and Shaun?" Poppy says quite irratibly, crossing her arms.

"I don't know!" Chris says. "However, it _is _up to you guys to find them." Everyone groans.

"I knew this was a part of a challenge..." Neyla says.

"Ok, each team has one player missing. Since this _is _an island, it would be a great place for a killer to escape to if they wanted. Your challenge today is to look for clues for what happened to your team member. When you find their "corpse" the real Madison or Shaun will be close. Your job is to find their cause of death, and find his or her killer. First team to do so wins."

"Ok...but they're not _really _hurt right?" William asks.

"No they're not really hurt." Chris says rolling his eyes. "Any more questions?"

"Is it a reward or elimination challenge?" Viola asks.

"I haven't decided yet, so do your best to win!"

"So every challenge could be reward _or _elimination?!" Savannah says quite annoyed.

"Yes! Isn't that what I just said?! Ugh. Just go and find some clues before I really kill some of you..." With that said, everyone dissapears from the tent, off to look for clues. The camera shoots over to the Hawks' looking through the girl's cabin.

"Ok, boys you look on the left, girls, let's look on the right." Everyone starts to look. Neyla looks under the beds on the right side, William looks under the bed on the left. D is looking through Madison's bag, when he sees one of her black thongs and backs away slowly.

"Find something D?" Vincent asks him.

"Nope nope just uh...cockroach is all."

**-Confessional-**

_"Score! I got to see her underwear! I knew she wore a thong." D smirks at the camera and winks at it._

**-End of confessional-**

"Hey guys look over here!" Luke says pointing to a cloth. "It smells like charoscene, a knock out drug."

"And you know what it smells like because...?" Neyla said.

"Nevermind that, I'm pretty sure that is a clue."

"You know what else is a clue?" Neyla said.

"What?"

"The fucking bloody footprints leading out the door!" She points to them, and everyone face palms.

"How the fuck did we not notice this?" Scott said completely in udder dissapointment of the teams' innability to notice that.

"Well, let's follow them." Deylanie said. "It's the best way to do it." Everyone nods, and start to follow the tracks.

Catching up with the Vipers, they are already walking through the woods.

"Ok...the footprints end here, now where the fuck do we look?" Danny said, crossing his arms.

"We should split up into teams." Sami said. "To covor more ground."

"Alright." Chris points to himself. "Everyone cool if I choose the teams?" The viperes nod. "Ok...Sami can go with Danny, I'll go with Marrie Anne, Eddie and Prima I guess,aaaand Lucas, Savannah and Viola will be the team of three. Everyone good with that? Good ok let's go!"

"I wonder what we're supposed to be looking for." Viola ponder out loud.

"You know skin patches, body parts, blood, hair, ripped clothing." Savannah says checking through a bush. "At least that's what the TV people look for."

"Just keep your eyes out..." Lucas says. "You never know what Chris might throw at you."

"Dammit!" Prima says as she looks at her finger. "Damn thorn got me." Eddie looks at her.

"You ok?" She pulls the thorn out. "Yea, one little prick isn't going to hurt Prima. Let's keep looking."

The camera now pans over to Chris and Marrie Anne.

"This show is more screwed up than a six legged cow." Marrie Anne sighs, looking for disturbences in the grass.

"I know what you mean."

"You know, I've never met anyone who understands my sayings, well, outside of the boy with the one tooth that works for my dad." Savannah says chuckling. "Ironic thing is, I can't understand him." Chris laughs.

"That's like a fox who steals chickens but doesn't understand why coyotes eat him."

"Exactly!" They share a warm smile together, when they hear a snap.

"What was that?!" Marrie Anne said frightened. Chris stands infront of her.

"I don't know, but stay behind me." The bushes rustle, Chris stares it down intently, but what comes out of the bush is just a frightened baby deer. The couple of teens laugh._did_

"Oh jeeze little fella, you scared us." Chris pets it on his head, but right as he touches it, the mother comes up from behind him. Thinking Marrie Anne and Chris are a threat, rears up and smoke comes out of her nose.

"Oh jeeze! This is just like facing off with Tojo!" The two hold onto each other. Right when the mom is about to attack, the baby jumps infront of her. She nuzzles her baby and they walk away. Marrie Anne and Chris don't move for ages, halfway because they're too scared to, and the other half is because they don't want to.

Danny and Sami are walking through, however, Danny is sitting on a rock carving a piece of wood.

"I could use some help looking Danny!" Sami says, looking up at trees.

"But that involves trying...and...I don't feel like it." She sighs.

"I don't get you, you're sweet one second and a complete ass the next."

"But you know you love it." He winks at her, and she throws a rock at him, and blood appears on his jeans.

"Oh my God I didn't mean to hit you!" Danny, however, his eyes are wide in shock.

"You _didn't _hit me..."

"So how is there blood on you..." Danny looks up and jumps up from the rock, because right under him, is a severed head, well fake head, of the missing Shaun.

"Guys! We found something!"

The scene moves to the Hawks, who Neyla and Luke have found the dissimbodied "leg" of Madison.

"It was pointed east...maybe it was a clue of where she is! Come on let's go!" The Hawk's follow the trail, dried blood stains the dirt.

Some way down the trail, they see a hand, holding a note. D prys the hand open, and reads the note out loud.

_"If you're going to find your missing friend, you better not put your heads down."_

"She must be high up somewhere!" Cobi says jumping up.

"Alright! Everyone keep your eyes to the sky."

The vipers, after Danny climbed up the tree and got the head, notices a note in his mouth.

"I'm not getting it!" Prima said. "That is just _nasty!"_

"Guys...it's _clay!_" Danny said, reaching his hand up the head and grabbing the note.

_"If you care to find a-lot, you're fighting an up river battle."_

"What? The saying is an up_hill _battle!" Marrie Anne shakes her head. "This guy is an idiot." Sami does a face palm.

"It's saying head up stream to find Shaun!" There where a bunch of "oooooohhhssss"

"Well let's get going!" Prima says, racing upstream, the others follow.

"Maddie?!"

"Mads!?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddiiiiiissssssssoooooooonnn nnn?!" The Hawks yell out. D sits down and sighs.

"She could be anywhere." He thinks to himself. He lays down on his back. As he is thinking of where to look, a glare catches his eyes, he looks to the right, and sees three short glares, three long glares, and then three more short glares. He jumps up.

"Guys! I think I found her!" The Hawks race towards the glares, they see them getting brighter and brighter, until..."

"Heeeeellllppppp!"

"Maddie?! Is that you?!" Neyla screams.

"Yes! I'm up here!"

"Where at?!" D says, then a shoe falls on his head.

"Ow!" D rubs his head.

"Here." She giggles. "Now get me the fuck down from here!"

The Vipers are desperatly looking near the water, with no luck.

"Dammit where the fuck is he?!" Viola says stomping her foot. "I swear if this was a wild goose chase I'm going to kill McLean for real!" She pushes on a tree, and a secret compartment opens up.

"What the...?" There's only a red button, the rest of the team heard the commotion and piles around the piece of wood.

"Should we push it?" Sami asks,

"I don't think so..." Eddie says.

"We don't have any other leads, so might as well huh?" Lucas says.

"Let's push it, who knows, maybe it blows something up." Danny says with a wicked smile. "I likey when things explode."

"Alright...it's now or never..." Viola pushes the button, and a platform opens up near the water...with Shaun inside!

"Oh my God! I'm saved!" Shaun says smiling, running up to his teammates.

"Dude what happened?!" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea! I was asleep in my bed, the next thing I know I'm thrown into this thing!"

"Well, let's get back to camp, before the Hawks do!" Both teams are racing back, with their now safe and sound teammate. As both teams reach the edge of the woods, Chris is there.

"You found them! Goodie! But it's a tie so...I guess this means this was a reward challenge." Both teams cheer, knowing no one will be going home tonight. Danny and Sami hug, then smile at eachother, before letting go and turning away. D and Madison hug, D, thinking about his discovery earlier today, blushes bright red.

"I'm glad you're safe Mads..." He says putting his hand behind his neck.

"I'm just glad to be out of that net!" She smiles at him. "Thanks for helping to save me."

"Ok ok everyone's happy everyone's alive." Chris says annoyed. "Now for the reward...a party!" Everyone cheers.

Later that night, everyone is enjoying the party. It isn't anything formal, but no one cares, they're just having fun. Hell, Chris even got a bouncy house! Sami, D and Madison are sitting at a table, eating and laughing.

"I feel like a little kid again!" Madison laughs. "This reminds me of my fifth birthday party."

"Really? The bouncy house?" Sami asks, taking a sip of her coke.

"No...well yes, but the beach, the friends, the only thing it's missing are the presents and a pony ride." D and Sami laugh.

"Must have been a good birthday!" Madison shrugs.

"It was...but Daddy couldn't make it because he had a fametown concert...but whatever it's in the past, right now, I have everything I could ever want." The song, "Need You Now" By Lady Antebellum starts to play.

"Oh I just love this song!" Madison says, Sami nudges D.

"Uh...wanna dance Maddie?" Madison smiles.

"I'd love to." Madison takes D's hand and starts to dance with him. Soon, other camperes follow. Chris and Marrie Anne, Lucas and Neyla, Cobi and Vincent, Hell, even Danny and Sami. Prima and Poppy are sitting by eachother.

"Ugh, look at them, dancing." Poppy says. "It's just an excuse for the boys to be near the girls' boobs.

"I know right." Prima groans. "Times like this I'm glad I don't like men..."

"I don't either!"

"Waiiiittt...you're a lesbian?" Poppy shrugs.

"I don't know...I just hate men..." Prima puts her hand on Poppy's

"So do I Pops..." Poppy, for the first time since the season started, smiles a real smile.

The camera pans over to D and Madison dancing.

"You know...for a shitty start to the day..." Madison says smiling at D. "I couldn't have asked for a better ending..."

"Me neither Mads..." Madison lays her head on his chest, and the camera looks up to the stars, sees a shooting star, and the moon as the song ends, the camera fades to black.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that :D**


	8. Problems for the Hawks

We see Lucas up in a tree, with grey fuzzballs in his hands. As the camera gets closer, it is clear what they are. Chris' wigs! He arrangers them like you would with orniments on a christmas tree. He hops down and admires his work. Satisfied, he walks away chuckling to himself.

**-Confesstional-**

_"I was walking back to the cabins after my prank was complete. I call it "Wigged out 'Chris'mas." He laughs at his own pun. "But then I saw Neyla sitting out by the dock, she looked sad...so I approached her...and here is what happened ladies and gents!"_

**-End of Confessional-**

"Hey Neyla, what are you doing out here so early?" Lucas asked her, sitting beside her.

"I could ask the same of you Lucas." She said. Lucas just chuckled.

"You will find out soon enough." His face turned serious again. "Seriously what is wrong?" Neyla sighs.

"I feel like a weak link on my team because...well...I cannot swim." Lucas smiles.

"Oh that is it? Well how about if I teach you?" Neyla perks up and faces towards Lucas.

"Really?!" Lucas smiles again.

"Well sure!**"**

"Wait...why would you help me? We are not even on the same team..."

"Because to me, being on seperate teams does not exactly matter when someone needs my help..." He puts his arm around her. "Or a friend." Neyla's cheeks slowly turns into a light shade of red.

"Well...thank you Lucas..." Neyla smiles at him.

**-Confessional-**

"Lucas is so...nice." Neyla says smiling a huge smile.

**-End of Confessional-**

After their talk, Neyla and Lucas head back to their cabins. About an hour later, a scream is heard. Everyone runs out of the cabins and sees a bald headed McLean screaming at his misfortune. Everyone is on the ground laughing histarically.

"I call it, A wigged out Chrismas." Lucas says laughing, Danny gives him a hi-five.

"That is fucking awesome!" Danny wipes away a tear.

Chris storms up to Lucas, his bald head shining in the morning sunlight.

"You! You are going to get all of my wigs down _now!" _Chris yells at him, smoke coming out of his ears.

"Damn, he's madder than Tojo back in the rodeo in 2008." Chris Robertson says shaking his head.

"Fine fine baldy I will get them down."

"Good! Now...for the rest of you...the challenge will begin once all of my wigs are down." The campers groan and walk towards their cabins, the communal washroom, or to the breakfast tent.

**-Confessional-**

_"That was so fucking funny!" Danny says laughing. "Shit, I gotta piss." _

**-End of Confessional-**

Danny walks into the communal washroom, and lo and behold, Sami is there with a towl wrapped around her body. Danny smirks.

"Well well well...fancy meeting you here my demoness." Sami hears him and turns around, her face bright red.

"D-Danny?! What are you doing here?!"

"Just admiring the view." He winks at her. Sami couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok Danny Boy I got to get dressed."

"Need any help?" He says walking closer to her, to where she's against the wall and he has an arm up on the wall.

"N-No I am good..." Danny smirks and puts a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Meet me behind the cabins at ten tonight." And with that, Danny walks out of the bathroom, leaving a very flustered Sami.

**-Confessional-**

"I...I...I...eeeeeeeeeep!" Sami squeals.

**-End of confessional-**

We now join the others in the breakfast tent. Vincent is getting his plate of food.

"Chef does this have any peanuts in it?" Chef just growls.

"What's it to you shrimpy?"

"I am allergic...so..." Chef groans and throws the tray away from him.

"You eat nothing this morning rugrat, now scram!" Vincent nods and takes off at the speed of light.

William takes a look at his meal, and it crawls away off of his tray.

"Yea...I am not hungry today..." While more contestants look omniously at their meals, Chris and Lucas walk in, now Chris has a full head of hair.

"Well! Now that I'm back to looking like a million bucks, let us start the challenge for you all to get closer to it! Follow me kiddies!" The contestants trudge after the formerly bald host.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked.

"Riiiiiiight...here!" Chris McLean stopped infont of some tools, paint, and blueprints.

"What the Heck are we supposed to do with these?!" Eddie says very loudly.

"Well, my little minions, today you are going to build a fun house!"

"Like the kinds at the carnival?" Shaun asked smiling.

"No! Like a place for you teens to chillax, get some R and R, you know. Well, the team that has the best design will have a fun house anyways. You will be judged on three things. Interiour, exteriour, and placement of furniture.

"McLame, we don't even _have _anything to _make _furniture." D said quite annoyed.

"Yea dad-er Chris, I do not see any chairs or tables."

"Ugh! You mark on sticky note pads where the stuff is going to be. Like in the corner by the window is where a couch will be. You understand now mutants?" A cricket chirps. "Good! I will see you back at sundown." And with that, the host with the most leaves the Viperes and the Hawks to creat their masterpieces, or failures.

"Ok Hawks! Who knows how to build something?!" Madison says.

"Well...I _do _like everything to be perfect...so...maybe I can be the one to cut the wood?" Scott says.

"Ok...that is good! Who thinks they can set up the thing?"

"Well...I could give it a shot." Luke says.

"I will help him!" William chimes in.

"Good good! Now who is good with interior decorating? I can do that but I need someone to help me."

"I will help you Maddie!" Neyla says. "I have keen eye."

"Perfect! Ok I need some guys with muscle...so...D...Luke...and William can help transport the boards where they need to go. The rest of you can help paint." Everyone cheers and puts their hands in the middle. "Ok, on three, screetching Hawks. One...two"

"Screetching Hawks!" Everyone runs over to their station.

The camera now pans over to the vipers, who, unlike the Hawks, are not exactly as organized.

"How the Hell is he supposed to expect us to build a house by sundown! It took the pioneers fucking eight months!" Prima says in a very pissed off voice.

"It is McLean what do you expect? He loves to see us get tortured. I guarentee you that he is watching us all sweat our asses off in an air conditioned room." Viola says crossing her arms, with a paint brush in her hand. The camera pauses, and you see chris reclined back with a glass of what appears to be lemonade.

"How right you are Viola...how right you are." Chris takes a sip of his lemonade, then spits it out. "What the?! This is not lemonade...this...is...AHHHHH!"

Chris' scream is heard all the way out to where the campers are working, and automatically everyone turns to Lucas.

"What?! I swear it was not me this time." D, however, is smirking his ass off.

**-Confessional-**

_"Let me just say...Chris' lemonade...is not even close to lemonade." D crosses his arms and smirks. "Think about it, and I'm sure you will figure it out." He winks at the camera._

**-End of Confessional-**

"Ok guys let us get back to work!" Savannah says to her team, and everyone returns to his or her duties.

"Ugh, this is harder than a snake trying to get out of quicksand." Marrie anne says, wiping sweat off of her brow.

"I have no idea what you just said..." Sami says.

"This is really fucking hard."

"Ooooohhhhh...I get ya."

"Guys, we need to get going, the Hawks are beating us!" The camera pans over to the Hawks, who now have the foundation up. From the looks of them, they look like a bunch of smurfs working together to build a house.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala" Giovanne hums, and the Vipers look over and shake their heads.

"There is no way we are going to catch up now." Prima says in a sad tone. There is some commotion in the Vipers, saying they should just give up, bla bla bla bla. However, Shaun stands up and whistles at his team.

"Hey! I know lady luck does not seem to be on our side right now, but hey! You know what?! We can still win this thing! I mean we must work together, work hard, and put on a smile! We can do this!" The Vipers cheer and do the work double time.

The Hawks, however, have most of the exteriour finished.

"Oh we so have this." Poppy smirks.

"Agreed girl." Madison gives her a hi-five. "Hey Scott you have nailed down the boards right?!"

"Yea! Totally have Maddie!" Madison smiles and returns to Neyla to planning how the furniture will look like and be located.

**-Confessional-**

_"Ok...I...kind of...did not nail down the boards. Oh well, they were not lining up! They could not be that important...right?" His eyes go wide._

**-End of Confessional-**

"Ok Neyla, give me the sticky notes, I will go put them down while you keep coming up with ideas."

"Got it Maddie!" Neyla goes back to her work, and Madison enters their fun house.

"Looks great so far you guys!" Madison smiles and walks around, the boards are creaking with every step she takes.

"Uh..Maddie?" Scott speaks up.

"What is it Scott?" Madison says putting a sticky note on the wall, and on the outside, the team can see the wood starting to creak and lean.

"Maddie get out of there!" Neyla screams out.

"It is going to fall!" William says. Madison's eyes go wide and she bolts for the exit, but it is too late. The boards start caving in. Madison gets down and covors her head. The Hawks, and even the Vipers, stare in shock and horror as everything starts to crash down ontop of Madison. Once the dirt settles, all that is left is a big heaping pile of wood.

"Madds!" D runs towards the wreckage, tearing off the wood piece by piece. After a few heart stopping minutes, D sees Madison's face.

"Maddie!" He gets the board off of her, and she coughs.

"D..." She then passes out, D picks her up and growls at Scott.

"I thought you said the nails were in!" Scott backs up.

"They were not lining up right!" D scowls at him.

"If Maddie was not hurt I would kick your ass for this." D takes off towards the infermery, and Chris runs up.

"Ok! Challenge over! Vipers win Hawks loose! See you Hawks at elimination!" There is a moment of silence, and everyone is glaring at Scott. Scott gulps.

**-At the infermery-**

"She'll be ok, just in shock and a few scratches. No concusion and nothing is broken." Chef says to D and Chris.

"Thanks man..." Chris pats Chef on the shoulder.

"Stay strong soldiure." Chef salutes Chris and he walks out of the infurmery.

"Thanks for digging Maddie out..." Chris says to D.

"No problem...I...I really don't even remember doing it...I just...reacted."

"Either way...thanks." They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, then Madison's eyes flutter open.

"D...Daddy? D?"

"Oh Maddie thank God." Chris kisses the top of her head.

"I am so glad you are ok..." D says taking her hand.

"I...I do not remember what happened..."

"I will explain later..." D says and looks at Chris. "Right now, I have to vote a bastard off of the show.

**-At the campfire ceremony-**

"You all know why you are here tonight, so I'm not even going to bother. Call your name your safe. "Madison, obviously! D, Neyla, Vincent, William, Cobi, Luke, Giovanne, Deylanie, and Poppy."

"Well...that was not a suprise..." Scott said, taking his stuff and boarding on the boat.

**-Down at the lake-**

"Are you ready Neyla?" Lucas says, holding out his arms.

"I...I do not know..." Lucas smiles at her.

"Trust me Neyla." Neyla walks into the lake, and Lucas holds onto her. "Ok Neyla, kick your legs." Neyla does so. "Ok...and move your arms like this." He lets go with one arm and demonstrates.

"Ok...I...I will try..." He lets go and she starts to kick and use her arms, moving in the water.

"That is it! Kick, arm, kick, arm." Neyla stops and is floating.

"I...I did it!" She jumps into Lucas' arms. "Lucas you are so awesome!" He hugs her back and laughs. They look into each others eyes, and lean their heads on each other. The sound of the boat that's taking Scott away startles them and they pull away quickly, both blushing.

"Uh...th-thanks Lucas..." Neyla says smiling. Lucas smiles back.

"Anytime Ney." They both get out of the water, holding hands walking back.

**-At the cabins-**

Sami walks out to the back of the cabins, where Danny is waiting for her.

"Hey you." He smiles at her.

"Hey Danny Boy." She walks up and stands beside him.

"Now...for what I asked you to come out here tonght."

"And that would be...?" He cups her face into his hands and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses back. The moon shining above them.

**-At the Infermery-  
**

D is sitting beside Madison, holding her hand.

"D...thank you for saving me today..." D smiles at her.

"I would save you a thousands times." Madison blushes and he kisses her head.

"Sweet dreams Madison." Madison smiles at him as he walks towards the cabins, where, in the moonlight, he sees Danny and Sami kissing.

"Can my day get any worse..." A bird poops on his head.

* * *

**_Sorry Scott! Someone had to go! :( :( and uh...yea...what a chapter my brain came up with xD_**


	9. Ahoy!

It is in the middle of the night at camp and Sami and Danny are in front of Chris' trailer. Danny and Sami snicker and start to teepee his trailer.

"That's what the asshole gets for not giving me paper!" Danny says throwing the toilet paper.

"And this is for almost killing all of us yesterday!" Sami also threw eggs.

"Oh he's going to be pissed." Danny winks and pulls her close and kisses her.

"Mmmm I know, I love it." Sami smirks and throws one more egg, before the troublesome twosome run off into the night.

The next morning everyone wakes up and walks into the lunch tent, tired as all get out, considering it is six in the morning.

"Ugh...I would kill to have sunman's morning powers right now..." Vincent mumbles, yawning. Cobi giggles.

"Why? So you can be awake?"

"That, and I can have an egg." Cobi giggles, and gets into the breakfast line. D, who is staring at Sami, who is sitting in Danny's lap, growls.

"What's wrong D?"

"I hate Danny." Danny, who is nibbling on Sami's ear, flips D off.

"I...can see why you would." Madison puts her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry D.." D sighs.

"It's ok Maddie...at least I have you to keep me from going insane." Madison blushes and they sit down with their...meals...

"What the Hell is this shit?" Viola says poking at something with a colorful feather in the food. "I mean there is a feather in here!" As on cue, Chris walks up dressed up in priate gear.

"Ahoy maties!" Everyone stares at the costumed host, then all at once, everyone starts cracking up. Chris crosses his puffy sleeved arms.

"Oh ha ha ha." Chris rolls his eyes.

"The dude looks like he's wearing a giant marshmellow!" Deylanie says cracking up.

"Ugh will you all stop laughing!" Chris groans in annoyance. "I don't get paid enough to do this..." Chef overheard the host's complaint and growls, breaking a wooden spoon in half. "Oh yea! To whoever egged and tee-peed my house, thanks a lot!" Danny and Sami smirk at each other.

"Ok McLooser, what's the challenge? Obviously one with a pirate theme." William says, crossing his arms.

"Why can't you guys just call me McLean? I get McLame, McLooser, McFuckass, How about Mclean?!" Chris says annoyed.

"Because you don't deserve it." Chris Robertson says.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I am arguing with a bunch of teens. Anyways, follow me out to the lake." Everyone follows the puff shirt and puffy pants host.

"This is going to be fucking stupid isn't it?" Eddie says out to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes it is." Lucas shakes his head. He walks over to Neyla.

"Hey, you doing ok? I mean it's a challenge on the water..." Neyla smiles at him.

"Hey, you've been teaching me how to swim, I'm sure I'll be fine. By the way, you have no idea how much that means to me..." Lucas smiles at her.

"Hey, I couldn't let a beauty like you drown." Before Neyla could respond.

"Yo, Wiseman! Get back over to your team!" Prima hollars out. Neyla innerly growls.

**+confessional+**

_"I don't know what it is about Prima, but I hate her." Neyla says, crossing her legs. "When we merge, if she is still around, my first vote goes to her."_

**+End of Confessional+**

Lucas walks back and joins his team. When they all get to the lake, Chris stops and stares at the Vipers and the Hawks. "Ok, I call this challenge, get to know your maties!" No one is impressed with his pun. "You will be put into pairs of two." Everyone is looking around asking to be partners, then Chris blows a fog horn to get everyones attention again. "Instead of being nice and letting you all choose your partners, You get to draw out of this pirate hat!" The campers groan. "And by the way, it is every camper for his or herself! No more teams." Most of the campers cheer. "So the pairing that wins today has immunity for the night."

"Ok Sami your partner is...Lucas!" Sami sighs.

"Well I was wanting to work with Danny...but...that's ok." The pair go up and get their treasure map.

"Vincent and Cobi." The two teens smile and go get their map.

"Prima and Poppy." The two girls giggle and go get their map.

"Danny and Neyla."

"Oh great, I get paired up with the juvinile deliquent." Neyla thinks to herself and they go up and get the map.

"Madison and...D..." The two hug and run up and get their map.

"Chris and Shaun." The two guys hi-five.

"William and Eddie."

"Viola and Savannah"

"Marrie Anne and Luke"

"Giovanne and Deylanie" The couples are looking at their maps.

"First one to find the treasure wins! Aaaaannnddd go!" The various teams run off to where their first clue is. Chris chuckles.

"Let's see how they do!"

**Danny+Neyla**

"_The first clue for you is ontop of big blue. It stinks doesn't it?" _Neyla reads from the first part of the map.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Danny says, popping his knuckles.

"Don't do that, that's gross." Neyla groans. "Maybe it's ontop of the communal washrooms? The building is blue right?" Danny shrugs.

"We can give it a shot." The pair walk towards the washrooms.

**Madison+D**

"Do you see it?!" Madison hollars up to D who is climbing up a tree.

"Yea! But I can't reach it!" Madison puts her hand under her chin then snaps her fingers.

"D! Take off your sweatshirt and see if you can knock it down!" Madison can't see it, but D has a giant smirk on his face.

"You just want it off so you can check out my bod don't you sweetheart!" Madison blushes.

"Just do it you big goofball!" Madison giggles, and silently watches D take off his sweatshirt, a solid black tee shows off his toned muscles.

"I think...I...got it! Grab it Maddie!" Madison runs to where the next clue fell. After D joins her, she reads out the next clue.

_"I am a building, but no one lives in me. Isn't that a little fishy?" _At the same time D and Madison say:

"The fish cabin!"

**Prima+Poppy**

The two girls are walking aimlessly around in the woods.

"Where in the world is this cave?!" Prima groans.

"I like bears about as much as I like men." Prima's expression saddens for a second, they Poppy smiles at her. "I hate bears." She winks at Prima and runs up just a head of her.

**+Confessional+**

_"What am I doing?! I can't be flirting with a girl!" Poppy says groaning. "But...she's just so...pretty..." Poppy sighs. "I hate guys...so...maybe a girl is what I need..."_

**+End of Confessional+**

"Hey Prim I found it!" Poppy hollars back at her, Prima walks up huffing and puffing.

"Good...job...Pops." All of a sudden a bear carring the morning paper and a cup of coffee walks out of the cave, yawning. He scratches his behind and walks away from the cave. Prima and Poppy nod and they head into the cave. Underneith a rock, they found the next clue, but before they could celebrate, the bear returns to the cave and see the two females. He roars at them and Poppy and Prima hold onto each other then scream. The bear slashes a claw at them and they run off screaming all the while.

**Sami+Lucas**

"I can't believe we already found four clues!" Sami says excitedly. "I think we can win this!"

"I know. We make a pretty good team." Lucas and Sami hi-five and walk back towards the dock.

**+Confessional+**

_"I am kinda glad I got paired with Sami, we make a pretty good team." Lucas smiles. "She may be a cool chick, but my heart is with Neyla, and hers is with Danny. But I'm glad I found a friend in her."_

**+End of confessional+**

**Neyla+Danny**

The two are hiding behind a bush, spying on each of their signifagant other, watching them being a little to friendly for their tastes.

"Ok Danny, I don't like you, you don't like me, but we have something in common here."

"What are you talking about Neyla, I trust Sami."

"Do you Danny? Look at them." Danny can't help but feel jealous as he watches Sami hug Lucas as they found their final clue.

"Ok..so...they're friends..." Neyla quirks up an eyebrow. "Ok I don't like this either, but what are we going to do about it." Neyla smirks.

"Give them a taste of their own medicen."

"But..." Neyla hushes him.

"Do you really want to loose Sami?"

**+Confessional+**

_"I don't think this is a good idea...but she does have a point..."_

**+End of Confessional+**

"Fine, what do you think we should do?"

**Chris+Shaun**

"Shaun what does the clue say?"

_"Where ye started is where ye shall finish." _

"You mean to tell me we have to go _all _the way back to the lake?!" Chris groans. "This is more screwed up than raisen cookies. Let's go!"

**Viola+Savannah**

"Savannah focus! We haven't even found one clue yet!" Savannah groans.

"I just don't understand the clue!"

"I'm telling you it's in the washroom!"

"And I'm telling you it isn't!"

**Vincent+Cobi**

"Just one more clue!" Cobi says excitedly.

"I know, then we will be flying like superman." Cobi giggles.

"You're funny Vince." Vincent blushes.

**+Confessional+**

_"I can't believe a female is paying attention to me! Let alone flirting! Oh I feel more happy than Shaun is every day!"_

**+End of Confessional+**

**William+Eddie**

"I can't believe we ran all over this fucking island, only to return where we started!" William complains as they walk towards the lake.

"It is Chris Mclean, what do you expect?"

"True...but still..."

**Marrie Anne+Luke**

"Chris is as sick as a venom bite."

"Uh..."

"He's a bastard."

"Oooohhhh... and yes...yes he is...at least we found the last clue."

_"Take dip in, it's clear and wet."_

"Well that doesn't sound peverted at all." Lucas face palms.

"What can I say? He's retarted...anyways...it's probably the lake."

"Yea, that makes sense, unlike the clue itself. Let's go!"

**Giovanne+Deylanie**

They just walked up to the lake, where every couple except Viola and Savannah are trickling in.

"Awe man, at least we made it!" Deylanie says, and Giovanne nods.

"Yea!"

"Ok! I see that everyone has figured out the treasure is in the lake! Well...except for Viola and Savannah..." Chris says, looking around. "Speaking of where are they even at?" The camera guys shrug and Chris brushes it off.

"Oh well, we'll find them...eventually...anyways, congradulations on finding out where the location of your treasure is! However...there's a small snag..." Chris hits a button where the treasure comes out of the water on a tiny island, in the middle of the lake. "Aaaand..." Chris hits another button, where the man eating sharks are released into the water.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" D says annoyed.

"Nope! And each person in your pair only has _one _ chance of getting the treasure, so if both of you don't get it, you're out. if no one is able to get it, everyone will be up for elimination!"

"You are one sick fucker." Danny says, and Sami laughs. Danny smiles, then Neyla hits his leg.

"Ok! Let the blood bath...begin!" Everyone looks at each other, then Neyla makes a break for it. She gets about half way then a shark starts swimming after her.

"Ney!" Lucas yells out, and Neyla turns around and screams. She jumps out of the water, running on it, back onto land, huffing and puffing. One by one the teens attempt to swim out, all failing. D gets his shirt bitten off, and Madison blushes, running up to him.

"D are you ok?!" She touches his toned torso, running her hands up and down.

"mm...yea Maddie I'm fine." D and Madison look at eachother, and all of a sudden D puts his hand on her back and pushes her body towards his, wraping her in a warm, wet kiss. The guys wolf whistle at them, while Chris is closing his eyes.

"Ok ok that's enough of that!" Lucas coughs, holding the treasure box.

"Is this what you were all trying to get?" Sami runs up and hugs him.

"We won we won!" Danny growls, and pats Neyla on her back.

"It's ok Neyla...we'll get em next time." Danny hugs Neyla, and Sami looks at them, a little sad.

**+Confessional+**

_"What is that all about..."_

**+End of Confessional+**

"Alright! Lucas and Sami have invensibility! Everyone else, see you tonight!" As Chris turns away, Savannah and Viola run up.

"Are we too late?!" Viola huffs.

"Just a bit..." Madison says with D's arm wrapped around her.

**+Campfire Ceremony+**

"Ok! Welcome to the first merged camp fire ceremony! If I call your name, come up here bla bla bla you know the drill.

"Sami, Lucas, D, Madison, Danny, Neyla, Vincent, Poppy, Prima, Cobi, Giovanne, Deylanie, William, Chris, Marrie Anne, Eddie, Shaun and Luke." Only Savannah and Viola are left.

"Ok, you two didn't even have any teamwork whatsoever, and then we lost you guys for most of the day! Your fellow campers have spoken and the one who is leaving tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Savannah."

"What?! You guys voted _me _off!" Chef grabs her and throws her in the boat.

"You haven't seen the last of me!

"Well that was uh...interesting...Who will go next? Will Sami ever figure out why Danny is 'flirting' with Neyla? Will I kill D for making out with my daughter? Possibly! Find out next time!"

* * *

Sorry Savannah! Review everyone! Love you all! goodbye for now! Love tdifreak55!


	10. Brunch of Disgustingness

It is another crip and clear morning at camp wawanakwa. The birds are chriping, the squirrels and squirrling, and Chris, well, he's walking around with a blow horn. Ah, animals in their natural habitat.

"I've been looking forward to this all night." Chris hits the button and yells into it.

**"Campers get your asses out here now!" **You can hear the screams and groans of some of the campers, freaking out at their wake-up call. As one by one the tired campers file up into a line.

"It's not even six!" Danny says groaning.

"Well maybe if you weren't bust _flirting _with other girls you might have been able to sleep!" Sami snapped. Danny looks at her.

"Sami I said I was sorry! You won't even let me explain myself..."

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Danny." D growled at him.

"This doesn't involve you D-ick."

"Shut your face before I do it for you!"

"Bring it!" Madison runs up in between the two hot headed teens.

"Guys guys calm down, fighting doesn't fix anything. Danny, just go mope somewhere else. Madison wraps her arms around D. "And as for you..." She cups his face then smacks the back of his head. "No fighting!"

"Ow!"

"Good." Madison smirks and walks back over to Sami.

**^Confessional^**

_"That girl creases me...I dig that in a chick." D smirks._

**^End of Confessional^**

"Well now that is over...I woke you up all today to say...the challenge will begin in four hours." The teens glared at the host.

"And you woke us up early to tell us _that_?" Giovanne said.

"Yep! Got a problem with it?"

"N-No Wh-Chris." Giovanne stuttered.

"Good! Now go back to sleep, you all look like shit."

"I really..._really _hate that guy..." Prima says to Poppy, however, the other teen girl is too busy checking Prima out in her pink tank and black tights.

"Huh, oh yea...he is a complete ass." Prima smiles and the two girls head back to the cabins. Sami, with her arms crossed starts walking towards the cabins, Danny gently grabs her arm.

"Sami, please let me explain..."

"No! Danny what is wrong with you? I _don't _want to talk to you right now!" And with that an upset Sami rushes towards the cabin, while a very flustered Danny stands in the yard. Neyla comes up to him.

"Awe poor baby..." She tries to hug him and he pushes her away.

"This is all _y_o_ur _fault you know!" Danny growls at her.

"You could have said no to our little revenge plan, but you didn't. Don't blame me, blame yourself."

**^Confessionals^**

_"I know I should let Danny explain...but..." Sami takes a shakey breath. "I just don't want to know the answer right now..."_

_"Why the fuck did I listen to Neyla?!" Danny glares at the camera. You have made a very powerful enemy sister."_

**^End of Confessionals^**

"Well...I'm probably just going to stay up." Vincent mumbles to himself as everyone goes back to their designated areas. "Maybe I'll write Cobi a poem." He thinks to himself, and, now in his every day clothes, goes down to the lake and sits underneith a tree, a notepad and pencil in hand.

**^A few hours later^**

William is the first one to arrive in the breakfast tent, seeing that there is no food prepared.

"Awe man! What gives?!" William groans. "This is part of the challenge isn't it?" He says out to no one in particular. He sits down at an empty table, laying his head down. One by one the other teens trickle inside, including Vincent.

"No food! Er...so substances to keep us alive?!" Chris Robertson yells in frustration, then hearing his stomach growl.

"You're hungrier than a flower in the desert aren't you?" Marrie Anne says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"More than that actully." Marrie anne gasps.

"You mean like a buzzard in a vegitated area?!" Chris nods his head.

"That's horrible!" Chris smiles.

"Well...you're here, so I can feast off of beauty." Marrie Anne blushes.

"I don't know what I'm going to be sick of, not eating anything or listening to that." Eddie says pointing to the two country teenagers.

"I'm just happy to be alive!" Shaun says smiling, as usual. Lucas, unlike Chris, isn't having any luck with his lady friend.

"Ney, come on, there isn't _anything _between Sami and I!" Neyla huffs.

"Oh yea, I'm sure you two are only just the _best _of pals!" Lucas tries to hug her, but all Neyla does is push him away.

"Look, she has Danny, and I don't like her like that Ney." Neyla, for a split second, has a soft look in her eyes, before they harden back up and she scoffs, walking to the confessional.

**^Confessional^**

_"Like I haven't heard that line ever...ugh. I can't believe I'm falling for it all again..."_

**^End of Confessional^**

As Neyla returns to the mess hall, Chris is there waiting for her.

"Finally! There you are! Ok now time to explain the challenge."

"And why the Hell there is no food!" Viola says, banging her fist on the table.

"All in due time...when I feel like it!" Chris pauses. The teens look at him with eager eyes. Chris cleans his nails, pulls on his sleeve, and updates his facebook status. "Ok _now _I feel like it!"

"Well...?" Cobi says, leaning forward.

"Today...it is the battle of the sexes! Boys verses girls in...the brunch of disgustingness two: Extra grossness!" The group of eighteen teenagers look at eachother left to right.

"Uh...what about us with weak stomachs?" Luke asked raising his hand.

"Well...all I gotta say is try not to puke dude." Chris said chuckling. Some of the teens were already a little green.

"Ok! All of the girls to the left, guys on the right." The contestants walk and sit to their side of the room.

"Ok, you will be experiencing a full course meal full of umbelievable gross foods, so, get those stomachs ready and be prepared for...The brunch of disgustingness two: Extra grossness! First, the appatizer." Chef brings out two silver platters, and removes them.

Cockroaches squirm around on the tray. "Chocolate covored cockroach with white puss sause!" Everyone's faces turned in disgust. "Eat up kiddies! Looser go to elimination! And the winners not only have invincibility, they get to go on a three day cruise!" The girls and the guys looked at each other competitivly.

"Well..." Madison says gulping. "Here goes nothing..." She swallows it down, her face tensing up, and turning green. "Delicious! Who's next?" One by one, the girls swallow the...appetizer down. The guys, however, aren't having much luck.

"Come on! Even D ate the thing!" Danny says to the guys. They all just stared at it and groaned, the girls cheer, signiling they have finished their meal.

"One point for the girls, goose egg for the guys! Speaking off goose egg..."

"Oh no..." The guys groan.

"That's right! It is now time for... a hard boiled rotten goose egg!" It is now time for the girls to shy away from the green looking egg.

"Come on guys! Do you want to get beaten, have to eliminate one of us _and _not get the cruise?!" Danny says, taking a bite, swallowing it whole. "Eh, juvie food is worse." The guys, except for D, look at him at astonishment. On the girls side, only Sami, Neyla, and Madison have eaten their share.

"I am _not _letting D or Danny beat me! So eat up!" Sami says quite annoyed, she glares at Danny, and Danny groans and gets up.

"Ok, I ate, and she ate, we will be right back." Danny goes over and picks up Sami, she squeals and yells at him to let her go, but he just keeps walking until they get to the arts and crafts shed. D looks like he is about to explode.

**With Sami and Danny**

Danny locks the door.

"Ok, you got me out here! Now what do you want?! We are in the middle of a challenge!" Danny grabs Sami by her shoulders.

"Sami, please listen to me! I don't like Neyla, at all...but she just made me think..."

"Think what?!"

"That...you might have a thing for Lucas, and I got jealous, and I wanted you to see how it felt..." Sami, finally, stops squirming.

"Is _that _what all of this is about? That you thought I might like Lucas?" Danny growls.

"Sadly yes, the bitch got to me. Can you ever forgive me Sami?" Sami sighs.

"I don't know..."

Danny pulls her closer and Sami runs her fingers through his hair, wrapping a leg around his waist. The camera pans to the outside of the shed and all that was heard were moans and gasps.

**^confessionals^**

_Danny's shirt is off, his hair is messed up and his pants aren't all the way up, he smirks. "Make up make out sessions... it's not make up sex but.. if you're making out with a sexy demoness it might as well be" he winks.  
_  
_Sami's wearing a tank top with her bra strap and tank strap falling down her shoulder and her hair is messed up, she smiles. "we didn't do the dirty but it was still an amazing make out session" _

Danny is sitting on the toilet and Sami's straddling him, he's kissing her neck and looks up and the camera and smirks then bites down on her neck, she moans out his name

**^confessionals end^**

Back with everyone else, the girls are still leading, five to four. The final meal is the decider. Will the girls win, or will the guys force a tie breaker.

"And for the final meal...we have...Hamburgers!

"Well...that doesn't sound so bad." Vincent takes a bite of his burger.

"Well, it is made out of skunk meat, fungus for lettuce and rotten tomatos." Vincent gags, and throws up all over Chris Robertson.

"Ugh dude! I'm gonna-" He gags, and hits D's shoes.

"Eww! D kicks them off then runs out of the mess hall.

"I'm with D girls! Let's get out of here!" Deylanie says, all the girls nod and run out of the puke fest. Leaving the boys that are left to continue baking cookies.

**With Cobi**

Cobi is excitedly packing stuff up for the three days, considering the girl's won this challenge. As she picks up a sweater, a note falls.

"Huh?" She picks it up and reads it

_Cobi my sweetheart_

_This Hikue I made for you_

_I hope you are mine_

_-Vincent_

Cobi blushes and re reads the Hikue over and over again, smiling. Then, all of a sudden, there is a scream from outside. She runs out, to see Danny and Sami falling out of the confessional, with her shirt halfway off, and Danny's pants unzipped and pulled down, and a fuming D standing above them.

"Excuse me?! What the fuck do you think you're doing to my cousin?!" Danny and Sami stand up, her jeans slightly pulled to the side.

"Uhh...make up makeouts?" Sami speaks up, and she looks at Danny.

"Run!" Sami takes off running, Danny standing his ground.

"I like your cousin, so what? You like Maddie and she's the host's daughter for Christ sakes!"

"This doesn't involve Maddie! Stay away from Sami, or else." D walks away, before he does something stupid infront of Maddie.

"D wait up!" Madison runs after him.

**With Madison and D**

"I can't stand that prick!" Madison rubs his back."

"I know sweetheart...I know..." Madison smirks. "I can make you forget about him."

"How?" Madison sits on his lap and kisses him, he smirks.

**-Later at the elimination ceremony-**

"Ok girls, you have no vote, only the guys, but you're still here to see who goes." Chris smirks. "Your fellow guys have spoken, when I call your name you're safe. William, Chris, Eddie, Lucas, Shaun, and Luke." Vincent and Danny are the only ones left. "Danny, you left in the middle of a challenge to suck face with your girl, not cool dude."

"Whatever."

"And Vincent, the one time you ate, you threw up...everywhere! Your fellow campers have spoken..." Sami and Cobi looked at their significant other worriedly.

"And the guy...going home now...is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Vincent." Danny has a sigh of relief.

"No! Cobi jumps up and hugs Vincent. "I saw the Hikue...it was beautiful..." Vincent smiles.

"Really?" Cobi smiles, then kisses him, suddenly the blissful kiss ended due to chef dragging him away.

"Ok girls, head over to the yaght! Time for your three day break!" Sami hugs Danny.

"Don't kill D" Maddie is also now hugging D.

"Don't kill Danny."

"No promises." Both guys answered. The girls wave the guys goodbye.

"Will they kill each other? Who knows! See you next week!

* * *

_Sorry Vince :(_


	11. Not So Solidary Confindment

**Yea...this might be a little sucky...my mom has been in and out of the hospital for like three days and I've had writers block...I hope it isn't too crappy for you guys. And there will be an update every Monday, so I can make everyone's Mondays a little less crappy :) However...with this chapter... I apologies everyone...I tried lol. Anyways...here is the next chapter for Total Drama Back 2 the Island in a little chapter I call...Not so solidary confinement!**

* * *

It is a quiet morning at camp Wawanakwa, the guys are all asleep in their cabins, however, they were all awaken by the thumping of music. When they went out to investigate, it was the girls returning from their three day vacation. Poppy and Prima are dancing together, Neyla, Madison, and Sami are all drinking a fruit smoothie, Cobi is asleep on a chair, and the other girls are swimming in the yachts pool, playing a classic game of marco polo. Giovane runs into the side of the pool and laughs.

The yacht pulls up to the docks, where the ladies are still dancing up on the boat. The eyes of the envious teen boys are casted towards the yacht. D, in particular, is glaring.

**(Confessional)**

_"That should have been us!" D says crossing his arms. "If a certian bastard did not go off and start making out with my cousin and take her clothes off we could have won! Fuck you Danny. ._

**(End of Confessional)**

"Hey you lameasses!" Prima says dacning off of the boat, throwing her straw hat off of her head, hitting an unexpecting Danny in the face. Poppy laughs.

"Good throw Prim!" Prima smirks at the other girl, and they hi-five

"Hey!" Sami yells at them, jokingly of course. "I need that face of his! It has to stay beautiful!" D hears that little comment, and he rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, could they be any more nausiating?"

"Seriously..." Hun

"Hunter says nodding his head.

"Oh please, the second you see Maddie we won't see you for two hours." Lucas says chuckling.

"Shut up." D says, punching Lucas' arm. However, before Lucas could retaliate, Madison runs up to D and hugs him. He laughs and hugs her back.

"I missed you!" She says with a wide smile, D kisses her lightly.

"I missed you too Mads."

"Told you." Lucas says laughing.

"Shut up!" Why don't you just go and see Neyla!" Lucas looks towards our favorite dark blue haired Brit. He sighs.

"I think that she is still mad at me..." D grins.

"Only one way to find out...so...get to it!" D pushes Lucas away and smirks. Neyla, who is the last one off the yacht, sees Lucas and puts her nose up in the air.

"Neyla!" Lucas says smiling at her. Neyla couldn't help but smile back at the teen.

"Hi..."

"Are you still mad at me...?"

"Well..." Neyla grins. No. Now give me a hug." Lucas does, smiling.

"Marrie Anne!" Chris and Marrie Anne embrace in a hug. Which they pull away blushing.

"I missed you more than a cow does his breakfast." Marrie Anne blushes.

"I missed you more than a snake does his legs."

"Ok ok enough witht he sappy lovey-dovey shit!" Chris yells at all of the reuniting couples. "Especially you D and Maddie!"

"Daaaaaad!"

"Now, Maddie!" Madison releases from D's embrace.

"Good. Now that we-weait...where and Danny and Sami?" Everyone looks around for the two missing lovers and as he was looking around, Luke spotted them under a tree. Making out.

"Well that's lovely...hey guys I found them!" The host smiles. He walks up to the two teens making out.

"Great I'm so happy you two are getting to know eachothers throats...**now get over here!**" Chris yells angerly. The two teens hustle over towards the group, where a very pissed of host is standing.

"That is _it!_ I am sick of you all! Today's challenge is a solitary one! You will all row a boat, make a camp, and find your way to the top of Bony Island. Last one to get there gets eliminated from the game! No interaction with each other, and importantly, I won't have to see you!"

**(Confessional)**

_"Geeze...someone is on his man period..." _Cobi says eyes wide.

**(End of Confessional)**

"Chirs, we can't even make our _own _groups?" Sami says.

"Nope! Nada! Dinero and other Spanish words." Now, go get your boats, and get out of here!" The teens, looking at eachother leerily, but rush towards the river for the row boats.

Chris Robertson is the first to get his boat in the water, followed by Marrie Anne.

"You are all going down! Down faster than a skinny guy in quick sand!"

"Yea right!" The two banter, then Chris runs up with a blow horn.

"**No interaction!"** Marrie Anne's hair is blown back, and her ears are ringing.

**(Confessional)**

_"What?!" Marrie Anne says really loud._

**(End of Confessional)**

The other campers, not wanting to end up like Marrie Anne, keep to themselves as they row the boat, gently down the stream. The universe must have noticed, and decided to start raining and lightning.

"How wonderful..." Eddie mumbles.

"Hey! It could be worse!" Shaun says smiling.

"Damn you weather!" Viola says shaking her fist in the air, her hair getting drenched.

Giovanne was the first of the campers to make it to the edge of the shore, which, is now black and eerie looking.

"What the..." As she pulls up, her boat and ore get stuck.

"It's tar! Gross!" She goes to the back of the boat, then runs and jumps off, landing on the greyish-yellowish sand.

Deylanie, however, wasn't as lucky. She stepped in the tar, and now it's either go barefoot, or stay stuck.

"I'm sorry shoes!" She steps out of one, putting her foot on the actual sand, then the other one on the sand. "Praise the lord! But now I have no shoes...sadness." And with that the girl runs into the woods.

"Ouch!" Sami says as she is on the ground, gripping her ankle.

**(Confessional)**

_"I have weak ankles so...of course during this challenge they have to act up. But I __**don't **__need any help! I've played a whole socccer game with a twisted ankle, I can survive walking in the woods...I hope so anyway..."_

**(End of Confessional)**

Danny, who sees Sami limping, get's very worried.

"Sami are you ok?!" He yells, considering she's way farther up ahead.

"I'm fine! I don't need help!" Sami walks on, ignoring the pain.

**(Confessional)**

_"She sure is a stubborn one...but I love that about her..." Danny's eyes go wide. __**"Like!**__ I said __**Love! **__Wait no ugh..." _

**(End of Confessional)**

"I wonder when it will get dark..." Viola says out loud to herself. "I give it a couple of more hours..."

While Viola is wondering about the dark, Madison is rushing on ahead.

**(Confessional)**

_"I think if I just go through the night...I know that I will be first." There is rusting outside and she screams. "Yea fuck that...a fire later it is!"_

**(End of Confessional)**

The camera pans over to Marrie Anne, who is holding a stick.

"Ain't no animals going to sneak up on me!" She hears a rustling behind her. "Ahhh!" She hits the figure with a stick, and a poor innocent squirrel gets knocked over.

"Oh I am so sorry wittle guy!" The squirrel glares at her and growls like a lion, and claws come out of his paws.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Marrie Anne takes of faster than the speed of light. The camera guy backs up, and the squirrel jumps on the camera guy, and the camera falls and goes black.

After we get camera one back up, and a body bag being dragged away, it is now dark. The campers ahead are Danny, D, Madison and Giovane, all within a few kilometers of each other. The ones at the bottom of the pack, are Sami, Deylanie and Eddie. Everyone else is in the middle-ish.

We see the leaders and their tents. Danny is just sleeping under the open stars under a tree, his hands behind his back. D and Madison both had the same idea and made a tent out of leaves. Giovanne...has a stick tent.

In the looser section, Sami is sleeping under a tree, her leg proped up on a rock, and a water bottle rested on her ankle. She sighs and looks at the camera.

"I am not weak." She throws a stick at him and crosses her arms.

Deylanie is rubbing her feet, because she has no shoes. The camera pans up to the sky, the moon sparkling, then, in a new frame, the sun is shining. Sami is the first one up out of all of the contestants. She stands up, and she smiles.

"Well, it doesn't feel like my leg is going to crack off. That would be awful!" She starts walking, saving her energy, then slowly runs and gets faster. One by one the campers rise, however, Viola is not up. Chris is sitting at the top of Bony Rock. He is sipping a beer.

"My my, the last twenty four hours have been peaceful. Oh well...all good things must come to an end. I kind of missed yelling at the little mongrels." As Chris is talking, D, Danny, and Neyla all appear from the brush.

"You three are the first to make it! Now get your asses up here!"

"Why?! Aren't we safe then?!"

"Nope! You gotta make it to the top of this rock! Go!" The three campers groan and walk up the spiral steps to the top of the rock.

"Ok, _now _you're safe."

"Dick." D and Danny said at the same time. Both boys growled.

"Don't do that! Stop! Stop it!" They kept saying things at the same time. Finally both boys just shut up...

"Never again..." They both said at the same time

"Arrrghh!" Then then both face palmed.

"Hey! More people!" Neyla says pointing to the bush. Madison, Hunter, and Giovanne run up to the rock. Followed by Hunter, suprisingly Eddie, and Deylanie.

"Congradulations all! You only have eleven more and we're done!" You hear a scream, and Shaun is running away from anothe mutant squirrel. He falls down on the rock, and gets knocked out.

"Ok, make that ten." Slowly, the other campers trudge in, all that's left is Sami and Viola.

"Come on Sami..." Danny says lowly. The bushes rustle, and ... the camera zooms in slowly. The one who pops out is...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

"Oh come on! Is it Sami or Viola?!" D and Danny yell out at the same time again. "_Stop copying me you piece of shit!"_

...

...

..

.

...

.

...

...

.

.

"Sami!" Sami runs up to the rock, and right behind her, Viola enters.

"Sorry Viola...you are the last one here.

"What?! I was ahead all day yesterday!" Sami smirks.

"You know what they say, slow and steady wins the race."

"Well then what a conclusion to this episode! Will D and Danny keep talking the same?"

"No! _Stop talking!" _

"Will Sami's ankle be ok? And will all this lovey dovey shit stop anytime soon? Probably not...sadly... Oh and will I one day kill D for dating my daughter?

"Dad!"

See you all next time on total Drama back 2 the Island!"

* * *

**...don't judge me... I tried. And sorry Viola...someone had to go... Ugh and school is kicking this tdifreak55's ass -.- I'm already writing fanfiction chapters rather than listen up in class...it is way too early in the year for me to be doing that... Oh and for all of you who are Canadians...I get to watch TDAS September 10th :3**


	12. Dancing with the Campers

During the middle of the night D and Madison are running around the camp, the underwear of every camper strung up the flag pole. Now, D has stolen Madison's iPhone.

"Give it back!" Maadison says laughing.

"No! Mine!"

"Like Hell it's yours!" Madison tackles D to the ground and they roll down the hill fighting.

"Mine!" Madison yells as they roll.

"No mine!"

Finally they stopped rolling, Madison on top of D with her iPhone in hand.

"Yes! In your fucking face!" The couple laugh, then notice their position.

"Well well the lady couldn't help herself." Madison blushes as D winks at her.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." She mumbles to the teen boy. D complys with her wish, kissing her lips. The camera pans to the mon as D's hnds find their way to her ass and her tongue down his throat.

We now skip to morning, where all of the teens except for our underwear stealing duo, are in the mess hall.

"Where's D?" Sami asks Poppy.

"Probably wherever Maddie is."

"I haven't seen them since we went to bed last night." William said.

"Probably fucking." Danny says as he sits down next to Sami.

"No, there are cameras eveerywhere. Madison isn't that stupid." Neyla says, sticking up for her.

As the various campers fought about what D and Madison did, or doing, the camera pans to what they're actually doing; sleeping on the ground. Madison's shirt is off, her black undershirt straps, along with her bra straps, are hanging down on her shoulders. D's shirt is also discarded on the ground near Madison's. Madison's eyes flutter open and she kisses D softly, and he too awakes with a yawn.

"Good morning beautiful." Madison blushes, then she gasps.

"Have we been out here all night?!" D jumps up.

"Shit!" They throw on their shirts and run to the lunch tent.

We pan back to inside the tent wehre the two love birds now enter the tent. the other 17 teens look at them.

"Well well, look who decided to take a break and join the rest of us." Danny smirked, but D growls.

"You're the one to talk..."

"Guys! Calm your tits and settle down." Poppy says quite annoyed.

"Amen Poppy." Deylanie piped up.

"Seriously though, we just fell asleep under the tree , out back by the lake." Madison says crossing her arms.

"Oh well, let's just eat guys!" Cobi says breaking the awkward scilence up. Another factor to make the awkardness efface, was Madison's father Chris.

"Good morning kiddies!" Everyone stares at the man.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Nothing, and your smile is as good as ever! Tell us what today's challenge is!" Shaun said smiling, as usual.

"Well... today's challenge is a suprise! All I am going to tell you is to go get changed into your formal outfits! Now get going!" The girls and guys split into their gender groups and walk out of the tent to go get ready.

**Girls' Cabin**

"Ugh who has the curler?!" Neyla yells out, putting on her black flats.

"Sorry Neyla! I'm almost done with it!" Marrie Anne says.

"Where is my dress?!" Sami says throwing her clothes all around the room.

"Hey! Watch it!" Giovanne says dodging various clothing items.

"Found it!" Sami is holding up a short strapless dress with a mixture of blue, turquoise, teal, black, and goldish brown with a zigzag pattern going vertically that goes right under her bust then under that is a huge black bow and then under that is a short and flowy greyish blue bottom that goes to her knees.

"It's so pretty!" Madison exclaims.

**Guys Cabin**

"Anyone got axe?" Eddie asks.

**About fifteen minutes later**

All of the guys' in their various fancy jacket wear are waiting for the girls to show up.

"Man how long does it take to put on a dress?!" Lucas says throwing his hands up. "I want out of this monkey suit!" His 'monkey suit' that he is refearing to is a red dress shirt,black waist coat,black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Dude, they're girls, the red sea would dry up and fill back up before they are done getting dressed."

All the boys stare at him with a 'what the fuck?' face.

"Yea... I don't know either..." Chris shrugs at his fellow confused campers.

"I think I see one of them..." Luke says peering into the horizon. Sure enough, he was right. All of the girls are walking towards the stage as instructed, every one of them fancied up. The guys, aka D, Chris, Danny, and Lucas, couldn't stop stairing at their significant other. Actually, it appeared some drool might of slipped from Chris' mouth.

Madison has on a black spaghetti strapped sundress that ends at her knees with white flowers.

Neyla has on a red India-style dress down to her ankles, short sleeves, Low neckline. A matching scarf on her head and a jeweled headdress hanging down on her forehead. Simple black flats. Her hair is curled and in a loose side braid.

Sami has on the dress that she searched for in the cabin, and it looks stunning.

Marrie Anne has on a white tube dress that ends on her thighs that has a large black bow on the middle of her chest that has the skirt of the dress flowing out given to her by her mom. Black flats, pearl earrings/necklace, and her hair is curled into a faux bob.

Now even the girls' who don't have a boyfriend here, or the two ladies who aren't even into boys for that matter, were even oogling at them, or in two girls' cases, eachother.

Prima has on a black cocktail dress and red pumps.

Cobi has on a Solid black knee length dress that doesn't show much but just enough to leave them boys guessing, and red flats.

Giovanne has on a mahogany colored sleeveless maxi dress.

Deylanie has on a Green spaghetti strapped dress that barely passes her knees. The dress is covered in black lace and she wears black pumps.

Last, but not least, is Poppy. She has on a strapless white mini-dress with black leggings and black and white striped wedges.

So there is all of the girls, and the boys can't keep their eyes off of them, well, they can on Poppy, because she's glaring at any of the guys who are checking her out.

"Typical male species..." She mumbles under her breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris Mclean says as he appears on smoke on the stage, then starts to cough.

"Too much smoke Chef! We talked about this!" The camera moves over to Chef Hatchet, who rolls his eyes.

"I hate my life..."

"Anyways, looking good everyone! Well, guys, you could have tried harder. Too late now though! Let's get this show on the road!" Prima raises her hand.

"So what exactly _are _ we doing today?"

"Glad you asked! Yesterday I signed the contract to become a judge on "_**Dancing with the Celibrities!"**_

"I _love _that show! Last year was awesome because Daryn Seacreast and Jessica Album won!" Madison says with glee.

"Exactly, so what you fruit cakes have to do today is help me get prepared for this gig!"

"What if we don't know how to dance?" Chris Robertson asks.

"Plus there's seventeen of us."

"To Chris, tough beans you better learn fast, and to whoever said that about the odd number thing, someone will dance with chef!" The eyes of all of the girls were in shock.

"Now who gets to do that is easy, since the world would go ape shit over there being some...same gender coupling here, one of the two will dance with a competitor, the other with chef." Poppy and Prima look at each other.

"I'll do it...Chef is better than the species of male that is our only other choice." Poppy says dryly.

"Perfect! Ok everyone partner up!" It was obvious on four of the partners...

D and Madison

Chris and Marrie Anne

Sami and Danny

Lucas and Neyla

Now time for the 'crack' pairings.

Chef and Poppy

William and Cobi

Eddie and Deylanie

Prima and Shaun

Finally

Luke and Giovanne

"This...will be interesting." Chris says chuckling a bit. Now, get to work on your dances! Chef will be handing your rutine to you now."

"Yaaay..." Danny says full of excitement...not really... "When the boys back home see this...oh buddy..."

"Awe, but you'll be dancing with a sexy girl, that's something right?" Danny smirks.

"That, my demoness, is very very true."

"Ugh can we go now?!" D asks.

"Yes! Now scram! Go work on your rutines or whatever..." The various dancing couples go off to practice.

**Poppy&Chef**

"No offence, but I hate my life..." Chef says as he twirls Poppy around.

"It's ok, and it's Chris' fault..."

"The things I do for a pay check..."

"Wanna get back at him?"

"How?" Poppy smiles and whisperes her plan.

"It's a good plan, are you sure no explosives?"

"No explosives...well...maybe..."

**Chris& Marrie Anne**

"Ow that was my foot!" Chris says hopping for a minute.

"Sorry!" Chris sighs.

"It's ok, next time go your other left..."

**D&Madison**

"The _salsa_?!" D exclaimed. "I don't know how to salsa!" Madison grins.

"Aw babe it's not that hard."

"The only salsa I know is the kind you dip chips into!" Madison grins.

"All it is," she says getting closer to him, "is that you gotta shake your hips, and spin, and twirl." She grins and shakes her hips, taking his hands and he spins her around. "Only faster." She winks at him and starts to salsa dance.

**-Confessional-**

_"To the God who is good and loves me, __**thank you for giving us the salsa package!" **_ _D says very excitedly_

**-End of Confessional-**

**William&Cobi**

"Wow, you're pretty decent on your feet!"

"Thanks, it's a gift-ish." Cobi and him share a laugh.

"Alright, if Chris doesn't like this Mexican hat dance, I'm going to be mad." William says.

"It's a hat dance, I don't think he can exactly hate it..."

**Prima&Shaun**

"Why the song monster mash?" Prima says scratching her head.

"Hey, we could have the chicken dance! So it could be worse..."

"You always fine the light at the end of the tunnle don't you string bean?"

"Pretty much! No use in to going in life unhappy or sad."

"You are one strange fruit loop...but you're an ok fruit loop I guess.

**Eddie&Deylanie**

"The chicken dance?!" Deylanie says throwing the paper.

"What did you expect? It is Chris after all..."

"True..but I still don't want to do it!"

"Hey, he said we have to do the chicken dance, but not _how _we dance to it"

"Go on..."

**Danny&Sami**

"The good ole ballet..." Sami says rolling her eyes. "Why not hip hop or something?" Danny groans.

"Sami do we haaave to?"

"Why, afraid you're not going to be any good?"

"That, and this is stupid."

"I agree, but it's for a million bucks..."

"...do you know how to do ballet...?

"Other than what I've seen my little sister do? Nope."

"Well...it's better than nothing... what do you know?

**Lucas&Neyla**

"Indian hip hop...seems suitable for you Ney." Neyla chuckles.

"It's better than the chicken dance!" Lucas laughs.

"That's for sure...but...these instructions seem hard..."

"All it is, honestly, is moving your feet and doing the egyptian head thing." Neyla demonstrates and Lucas laughs.

"I think I can manage that."

**Luke&Giovanne**

"Waltz...seems easy enough." Luke says, but Giovanne shys away.

"I don't think my boyfriend will like me dancing with another guy..."

"Giovanne...you shouldn't be scared of him." He holds out his hand. "Come on, it's just for one day..."

"Well...ok...I guess for one day..."

**That night**

"Welcome to Dancing with the Campers!" Chris annonces. "Our first couple of the night is... Eddie and Deylanie doing the infamous chicken dance!"

The two go up on the stage, the rest of their peers sitting in the stands. When the music comes on, they start to do the chicken dance as usual, then, it stops and a remix of the song comes on. They start doing a hip hop version of the chicken dance. After they are done, Chris claps, along with the others.

"I give it a seven for origionality! Next, we have...Danny and Sami doing the good ole romantic ballet." D laughs.

The music starts to play, and Sami does a pillet, then a jump and a twirl. Danny follows, then picks her up and spins her around, then sits her back down onto the ground. The two do their best. After it is all over, Chris shrugs.

"Eh, a five, it could have been worse though."

The other various couples dance to their routines, and Chris stopped Maddie and D in the middle of theirs because he didn't like the fact that his daughters ass was shaking around her love interest.

"Finally...the end...which is Poppy and our very own chef Hatchet!" The two come out and begin their routine, then stop, and throw paint balloons at the host.

"Argh hey cut it out ow stop _my hair!" _The other teens laugh at Chris' misfortune.

"Ok ok challenge over! And lucky for you, poppy, that this was an award challenge. Everyone tried and shit and bla bla bla so we all get a feast tonight!" Everyone cheers, thanking God that this whole ordeal is over for the night.


	13. Saving Private Chef

The birds chirp as the morning sun hits the cabins of our campers, however; this tranquility won't last for long. Chris blows his favorite bull horn up in the air. The campers, now used to this wake up call, calmly walk outside.

"Chirs, what? Challenge time already?" Chris Robertson says yawning, stretching.

"Yep! But first I apparently have to feed you all so...you have an hour to get to breakfast and eat our delicious food we have prepared for you all!"

"It's probably as good as the last challenge idea was, which it _stank_!" Sami yells out angrily. D starts to chuckle.

"I got a hot babe, and a hot dance with my hot babe, so unlike my baby cousin, I have no complaints." Madison, who is standing next to Sami, blushes.

"Shut up D!"

"Ok ok geeze, are you PMSing Sami?"

"Ugh! You're such a dick..."

"As much as I hate to interupt the drama, you now have forty-eight minutes left." The campers groan and go back into their cabins to get dressed.

**&Confessional&**

_"At least I don't have to wear a dress today." Sami blows a piece of hair out of her face. "I fucking hate dresses...they suck ass..."_

**&End of confessional&**

We now join everyone in the breakfast tent.

"Hurry up everyone! We have like ten minutes left!" Deylanie yells, scarfing down the meal.

"Ugh I don't know if I want to eat this..." Neyla says poking at her food. "I mean...it looks like worm mucas or something..."

"It's food, do you want to go all day hungry?" Madison says sitting next to D, who is glaring at Danny and Sami I might add.

"I guess..." Neyla took a bite, and somehow kept the green slob down. "Delicious..."

"Ok fruit cakes! Your hour is up! Forks down!" Chris says, with chef next to him.

"Oh come on, five more minutes?" Poppy says with puppy dog eyes. Chef shakes his head.

"None of you would have lasted in the army..." Chef mutters to himself.

"Anyways...today's challenge is a good ole fan favorite from season one! I need a break from you all anyways, so today chef is in charge." All of the teens' eyes go wide in shock, and horror.

"Chris you can't be serious!" Prima says, voice shaking.

"Dead serious, or we could have another murder challenge, with you all actually dead." The campers gulp. "Good choice! You you all tomorrow." And with that, the host with the most left the teens to become war heros with the one and only chef hatchet.

"Alright maggots, follow me in a single filed line."

"What are we, elementry school kids?" D says scoffing.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut maggot." D salutes chef.

"Sir yes sir!" Madison lets out a small chuckle of amusement.

"That goes for you too sugar pie!" Madison gulps and sinks into the crowd. The other campers comply and follow the chef out to the docks.

"Please tell me we don't have to hold up boats..." Chef shakes his head.

"Nope, considering you're all singles now and shit, so you'll be holding up a bucket of water. the last twelve left will advance to the next part of the challenge.

"Oh, well that doesn't seem so hard." William says cracking is knuckles.

"It could be fun!" Shaun says smiling, the other campers stare at him.

"There ain't nothing fun about the war boy!" Chef yells in his face, and Shaun's hair is wind blown after chef leaves.

"Ok, so like, we're just going to stand with a bucket of water over our heads until five us us drop the bucket?" Deylanie says.

"That's right shirlock. Chef says, handing each one of them a bucket. "It may feel light now, but after hours of holding it over your head walking back to your hiding spot...it can get heavy. You drop that bucket and you'll die of thirst..." The campers look left and right.

"Uh...so do we start or..." Marrie Anne says questionly.

"Yea just start maggots!" Chef says, sitting on a lawn chair. The camperes hold up their bucket over their head.

"Oh this isn't so bad!" Sami says, Danny, who is standing by her, smirks.

"Yea, it's not so bad, now I can see down your shirt." Danny winks at Sami, and D growls.

"This should be easy, I can hold up my arms for hours for cheerleading, this should be a piece of cake." Giovanne says chuckling. Luke grins at her for a moment, then looks away quickly.

**&Confessional&**

_"Ugh what am I doing? She has a boyfriend...even though he doesn't treat her right..." Luke face palms. "Ugh fucking teenage hormones..."_

**&End of confessional&**

While Luke is trying not to have feelings for Giovanne, everyone else is fighting to have feeling in thier arms.

"Owwwwwww" Poppy says in agony. "I can't feel my arms!" She groans. "They're starting to tingle...I don't know if I can last any-" Her elbows buckle and the bucket of water falls on her head.

"One down, five more maggots to go." Chef mutters under his breath, chuckling.

It took about another thirty minutes after Poppy went down that two more campers' started to buckle.

"I don't think I can make it much longer..." Cobi says, the bucket falling on her toe. "Fuck!"

"You, sassy mouth, out!" Cobi limps over to the side of his chair.

"You'll live soldure." And with that another splash was heard, this time it was Shaun.

"Awe man, oh well I'm not injured!"

"Hippie boy, you're out!" Chef points towards the two females who are sitting on the sidelines. "Two more of you weak links need to go, so hurry the fuck up and drop the bucket!" Lucas, who was startled, dropped the bucket.

"Dammit!"

"It's ok baby! I'll win this for the both of us!" Neyla says, probably not meaning to say it out loud. All of the campers turn to face her, and Lucas chuckles, and goes up and gives Neyla a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Alright babe, be strong." Lucas walks towards the other three teens.

After a few more minutes, Prima's arms shook, and she too dropped the bucket. Then she kicked it, literally, it went all the way out to the middle of the lake. Everyone else cheered however, and let go. Except for D and Maddie.

"You two, get an advantage in the next challenge.

"What?! They are being weidos and still holding the bucket up! Five people went!" Danny yells.

"I never said to let them go maggot! Now, you two may let them go." They sat their buckets down gently, then hug.

"Told you it was a good idea to keep them up." Madison says smiling.

"As always, you are right." D smirks at Danny, who is fuming. Sami, however; comes up and gives Danny a kiss, tongue and all. Now it's D's time to scowl

**&Confessional&**

_"Have I mentioned I hate Danny? No? Well I fucking hate Danny..." D says crossing his arms._

**&End of Confessional&**

"Alright, salute your 'dead' recruits, it's time of war, gotta keep moving." Everyone gave the five a salute.

"So...are we just supposed to stay here?" Cobi says hollaring out.

"No, go back to the cabins or something!" Chef hollars back, then they dissapeared into the distance.

"...Wanna go back to the cabin?" Prima asks Poppy, she blushes and nods her head.

"Sure..." The two lezzies walk to the cabins.

The cameras go to the group of twelve, who are in the mess hall.

"Alright maggots, now you're going to study up on your war history!" Chef hands each individual an one thousand and one page book.

"You're going to read that book covor to covor, fall asleep or quit reading? You're out." The campers groan.

"Hey, what about our avantage?" Madison asks. Chef grins, which looked hella creepy.

"Oh yes, my two good soldures, you automatically pass on, so you're free to go."

"What?!" Danny yells.

"Shut up maggot! You're one outburst away from solitary confindment!" Danny sits back and crosses his arms.

"Sweet." D says, and him and Maddie leave the mess hall. The other campers glare at them.

"Read maggots!"

The clock ticks, and spins as the campers read the...thrilling book of the history of war.

The camera goes to where Madison and D are at, which is making out under a tree, she on his lap and his hands up her shirt. Thank God Chris isn't watching...or is he...

We now go back to the mess hall, where six campers, not including Maddie and D, are left. Chris, Luke, Giovanne, and Deylanie have fallen asleep. Notibally Giovanne is asleep on Luke's lap. Chris' head is buried in the book, and Deylanie is passed out on her back. Suprisingly, the other six that are reading did not fall asleep, and when they finished the book, Chef called for Maddie and D over the intercom. They came back, their hair a little messy and Maddie's shirt is crooked.

"Not fair...why does D get some..." Sami mumbles then pouts. Danny smirks.

"It's ok babe, I'll make it up to you later." He winks at her.

"Ugh...you two are more hot for each other than the sun burning on the desert." Marrie anne says rolling her eyes.

"What...?" A now awaken Chris stumbles over.

"You two are horny for each other all of the time."

"Thanks for the translation babe." Marrie Anne says smiling, and the two share a quick kiss.

"There ain't no love in war!" Chef growls. "You four that failed, get out of here! The eight of you, follow me!" The other eight follow Chef quickly.

"Now, climb up that wall, if you can't climb over it in one minute, you're done for. Which one of you maggots wanna go first?" All that was heard was a cricket chirp, until Chef stepped on it.

"Alright then, big mouth Danny can go first."

**&Confessional&**

_"Ok, I do not have a big mouth, I, however, do have a big you know what. Sami saw a glimse of it a few weeks ago." He winks at the camera. "Anyways, this should be easy. I got over the wall of the local juvie in fiifteen seconds flat."_

**&End of Confessional&**

"Sure, why not." Danny cracks his knuckles and stands at the starting line. Chef shoots a gun, and a segal falls from the sky.

"Go!" Danny takes off, looking at the wall. He grabs a rock, using the cracks for stepping, just like when he excaped juvie, he made it over and back within fifteen seconds. Sami cheered for him.

"Good going babe!" D scowls.

"You know if you keep scowling like that your face will get stuck like that." Neyla says crossing her arms. "Plus it like, will cause pre mature aging."

"Neyla! Front and center!" Neyla frowns.

"Don't frown, it might cause aging." D smirks, and Neyla flips him off as she walks to the front of the starting line. Chef shoots the gun, and Neyla jumps.

"Watch where you're aming that thing!"

"Please, I was the sniper in my division, I know what I'm doing. Now go!"

"He so was not in the war..." Neyla mumbles as she jumps up to grab the first rock. About halfway up she slips and nearly falls. She gets her balance back, and made it to the other side. Only two seconds to spare.

"Adiquate. Ok D, your turn." The same routine happens, only as D got half way, a rock fell off, making him fall. Thankfully, he didn't hit the ground...he got caught by his pants on a twig. Danny, and the rest of the campers, laugh histarically.

"Babe!" D says.

"I'm sorry D, but it's kind of funny!"

"Kind of?" Marrie Anne says putting her hand on her head laughing.

"Will someone help me-oof!" D's pants came completely off, and left him only in his black boxers, however, another black object is hidden in the waist band.

"What are you hiding there D?" Madison's face turns bright red. "Is that my..."

"No!" The campers look back and forth at the couple weirdly.

**&Confessional&**

_"I thought he was joking when he said he stole one of my bras!" Madison says blushing._

**&End of Confessional&**

Before there could be anymore questions, D took off, making sure the hidden garment kept hidden.

"Uh...Maddie I guess you'll go next...?" Chef said just as confused as the rest of the campers. She jumped up on the rock, then fell off. She tried a few more times, but couldn't get her footing.

"Yea...it's not gonna happen." Madison says. "It was an honor serving with you all!" Madison fall, like she got shot. Then her and friends started laughing a bit. Neyla helped her up.

"So, what did D steal of yours?" Madison blushed.

"Nothing...speaking of him...I'm going to go beat him... see you guys later!" She runs off towards the direction D went.

"Well, Marrie Anne. Get up here maggot!" She runs up to the rock, and with a few tries, and a few curse words, she made it over.

"Praise Jesus!"

Marrie Anne was the last one to make it over within a minute. Giovanne almost made it, but it was 1:.0000000000000000000000000000000000000001. Either way, it was over one minute. So we have the final three...for this challenge. Neyla, Danny, and Marrie Anne. The three teens high five, well, Danny high fives Marrie Anne.

**&Confessional&**

_"I guess he is still pissed at me...oh well." Neyla says shrugging her shoulders._

**&End of Confessional&**

You now see the three teens up side down.

"Alright, which one of you fruit cakes can wistand the blood pooling into your brain...you win invincibility. Do you feel the blood rushing to your head?" Neyla falls first, then followed by Danny. Marrie Anne squeals.

"I won! Yes!"

**&At the campfire ceremony&**

"Well soldures, some of you proved yourselves, and others...I was very dissapointed in. So, here are the votes or whatever..."

Marrie Anne

William

Danny

Chris

D

Madison

Eddie

Lucas

Neyla

Prima

Sami

Cobi

Shaun

Luke

and Giovanne.

Poppy and Deylanie look at each other.

"The one going home is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Poppy."

"No! Prima says running up to Poppy. "I never even got to..." Poppy kisses Prima, which all of the guys wolf whistled.

"Typical responce..." Poppy says. She then grabs her belongings and leaves the island, and a tearful Prima behind.

* * *

Sorry Poppy :( Review!


	14. Big Heads and Even Bigger Deception

It is now eight o'clock AM and all the campers are eating breakfast; except for a heartbroken Prima.

'Awe come on Prim...you'll be ok." Marrie Anne said patting her shoulder.

"But I miss her so much already..."

"I know but mama hen wouldn't want her chicks to be sad when she leaves to get them food." Prima looks up at her.

"What...?"

"Nothing, she just wouldn't want you to be sad and you know it." Prima sighs.

"I guess..."

"**Danny!" **A scream,assuming it was D's; was heard all throught that mess hall, hell, the whole island really. Madison, who was eating the slop that was on her tray, looks out the way of the screams.

"He probably saw them making out or something."

"Haha or fucking." Chris Robertson says laughing.

"Not funny man...D would kill Danny." Eddie says punching Chris in the arm.

"Well I don't like Danny so who cares!" Neyla says crossing her arms.

"So! If D kills him he will go to jail and I won't get to see him!" Madison says pouting. What is actually happening, is this.

"I didn't mean to! Danny says nuzzling Sami's neck. "I couldn't control

"Don't put those lips near my neck! You already gave me a hicky!" The camera pans to the dark purple mark on her neck.

"Awe baby don't be mad...you're just now officially my territory." Danny winks at Sami. She closes her eyes and groans.

"You're such an asshole..." Sami couldn't help but smile.

"You know you love it." Danny winks and smacks her ass as he walks out of the washroom, leaving a very flushed and bruised Sami.

**^Confessional^**

_"Now what Sami and I were doing when I gave her that hicky...that will remain our little secret." Danny winks at the camera._

**^End of Confessional^**

Then D, just now arriving, walks into the tent, all eyes are on him.

"What? I _do _have pants on right?!"Madison giggles.

"Yes babe, but what did Danny do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"So it wasn't you yelling at Danny?" William asks the very confused boy.

"Uh...no...I...just woke up..."

"Then who-" Cobi starts to say, then Danny walks into the mess hall. Everyone turns to look at our favorite bad boy.

"What the Hell are you all staring at?" Danny snaps.

"Did you have a fight with Sami?" The sad Prima asks.

"Uh...no..."

"Then who yelled your name?" Deylanie asks, then Danny laughs.

"Oh yea, that was Sami...I gave her something.

"Gave her _what?!_"

"Go look at her neck and go see for yourself what she has."

"A hicky?!" D growls. Danny, however, gives D a little smirk then goes to get his breakfast.

The woman of the hour arrives, with her hair around her right shoulder. D runs up and moves away her hair, a dark, shiny purple hicky on her neck.

"Sami! Why?!" D growls, and the girl stays quiet. She then looks at Danny and smirks. Breaking up this awkard moment, Chris walks into the room.

"Hello teens! Who is ready for today's challenge?!" A cricket chirps.

"Well, glad to see all of you jumping up and down with excitement." Chris rolls his eyes.

"What's today's challenge?" Giovanne asks, sitting down next to Luke.

"Today's challenge in one I like to call,'On top of .' You will have to make a life size statue of the dazzling good looks that is me!" The campers groan.

"Does every challenge have to revolve around you?" Lucas asks groaning.

"Why yes, yes they do. Considering I'm the one that's going to give one of you guys a million big ones."

"He's got you there babe." Neyla says.

"See! Now let's get going!" Chris says and the teens all get up.

"Hey D you wanna-" Madison starts out.

"Not now Maddie! I gotta keep Danny and Sami apart!" D runs up and gets in between the two love birds.

"Oh...ok..."

**^Confessional^**

_"I hate to say it but...I'm jealous of my boyfriend's cousin...who just so happens to be my best friend..." Madison sighs._

**^End of Confessional^**

"D go be with Maddie!" Sami yells at him.

"Awe she doesn't mind, do you babe?" D asks a spaced out Madison.

"What? Oh yea...it's ok..."

"See!"

"Ugh, you're such a dick." Sami groans.

"Hey! Over here!" Chris yells at them. "Anyways...you have until dinner time to get this done. The top three will be safe from elimination.

"How are we supposed to get this done in six hours?!" Eddie says exasperated.

"You'll figure it out! Now start!" The various teens run to their stations.

"Does anyone know how to chisle a fucking rock?" Madison says looking at the rest of them. Every singe one shake their heads no.

"Wel...we're all fucked..." Sami says giggling.

"Well...you're not fucked...yet." Danny winks at her.

"Don't say that around me!" D groans.

"Then don't be around us!" Sami yells at him.

"Will you three just give it a rest already!" Neyla says groaning. "It's getting fucking annoying! D let them date or whatever and Danny don't talk about fucking his cousin infront of him! Now leave each other alone for Christ's sake!" Neyla hits her rock with the chisle hard and it forms into Chris Mclean holding up a pretty woman.

"Nice! that was easy." Neyla grins triumphantly.

"No fair!" Giovanne says, just now getting up the courage to hit the rock.

"How did you do that?!" Deylanie says shocked.

"I...have no idea but I'm not complaining!" Neyla says grinning.

"Ugh you lucky bitch..." Madison says laughing.

"Thanks Maddie!" Prima mumbles to herself, something about how it was her fault Poppy is gone now.

"What was that ghetto queen?" Neyla says tapping her foot.

"Nothing you scrawny little witch." Neyla growls and walks away, but not before locking up her statue in the clear case Chris provided everyone.

**^Confessional^**

_"Prima, you are __**so **__eliminated next!" Neyla yells at the camera, poking it. "G.O.N.E! You hear me!"_

**^End of Confessional^**

While the other campers are not having nearly as much luck as Neyla did, some are actually doing quite well. And those people are William, Giovanne, and suprisingly Chris Robertson.

"Yea! I'm taking this up like bull riding!"

"Wha-oh wait I actually understood that one!" Deylanie says jumping up and down. Eddie laughs.

"You're so cute sometimes." Eddie blushes a deep red.

**^Confessional^**

_"...I said that out loud didn't I..." Eddie gulps._

**^End of Confessional^**

Deylanie blushes, but smiles at Eddie, who is attempting to regain his composure.

"Eddie has a girl friend Eddie has a girl friend!" Lucas says laughing and taunting the poor embarrised boy.

"Shut up Lucas!" Eddie says mumbling.

"Yea Lucas." Deylanie says.

"Awwww how adorable."

"Shut it Wiseman!" Eddie growls, still red in embarrisment.

"Done!" Sami says with a head of Chris' everywhere with different emotions. Then the nose of one falls off.

"Damn...Oh well it's good fucking enough...he can deal with it. Sami says dusting off her hands.

"Five hours everyone!" Chris says popping his head in. Two of you I now have finished, so the rest of you move move move!" The teens' eyes grow big and they start to do their work double time.

**^With Neyla and Sami^**

"So you got finished too?" Neyla says sitting down at the dock.

"Yea...suprisingly." Sami sighs. "Who do you think will go home next?" Neyla smirks.

"I don't know...I heard Prima talking to a few of the others about voting Danny off.." Sami gasps.

"What?! Why?!"

"She thinks he's too strong of a player, and that he will prevent her from winning. Personally I think it wouldn't be a smart move, but a lot of people are on her side.

"Oh God Neyla I don't want him to get voted off!"

"Oh I know you don't! Look, There's only sixteen of us left, it's bound to happen, next she's gonna go after me, and you, D and even Maddie! Unless..."

"Unless what?!"

"Unless we can get more people to agree to vote her off..."

"I'll get Maddie and D to!"

"But doesn't D just _hate _Danny? He would gladly agree to vote him off."

"Not if I cry...trust me I got this. Don't worry, we'll take down Prima once and for all. Neyla smirks.

"Perfect."

Back at the campfire ceremony, the campers continue to painstakenly work on their figurines of Chris Mclean. All hoping theirs will be within the top three.

"Oh come on work!" Pima yells agrivatedly at her chisle and nail.

"Awe come on, yours doesn't look bad at all!" Shaun says smiling at her. "I think you'll get to the top!"

"You think?"

"Yep!"

"Well...thanks...I think..."

"No problem!" Shaun's looks like a statue of Chris, with his signature giant sparkling tooth grin.

"Man do you ever _not _smile?" D says with question at the boy.

"I think I did once for like a minute..."

"Wow...alrighty then..."

"Hey D, how does this look?" Madison says.

"Good good, perfect love it boom shaka." D says not even looking, only glaring at Danny.

"Ugh..." Madison says sighing.

**^Confessional^**

_"I love Sami to death but...maybe...maybe I should vote Danny off...then I would get my D back..." Then she blushes. "Not that D but D as in the person..."_

**^End of Confessional^**

While Madison is having an internal conflict with betraying her friend or getting her boyfriend back, Sami is fuming over Neyla's little white lie.

"Psst! Maddie come here!" Sami whispers to her.

"Sami? What are you-" Sami pulls her to the side.

"I...I need you to vote for Prima tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I heard she was going to vote off Danny and I'm not going to let that happen! So...do I have your word you won't vote for Danny.

"I...I'm with ya Sami..."

"Good!" Sami runs back into the bush and Madison walks away, with her back turned she sighs. "What am I going to do..." She mumbles to herself.

"Done!" Cobi exclaims, with Chris standing on a case of money and laughing. "Looks good right?" She says turning to Neyla.

"Yes! You just might get immunity, along with me of course." Neyla giggles. "Have any thoughts on who to vote off?"

"Nope, not really..."

"What about Prima?"

"What? She's like a really good friend...why would I do that to her."

"Oh, maybe for a fact that I heard how she did not like Vincent and that she was glad that he got voted off."

"But...she knows I cried over that..."

"She did it to get close to you, to only then vote you off. I heard she was going to go for you next."

"I..."

"Just think about it Cobi." Neyla walks off. Cobi looks over at Prima, with her back turned, and tears up.

Prima sees her friend sad and walks up to her.

"What's wrong Cob?" Cobi glares at her.

"Get away from me!" She runs off crying. Prima looks at Sami.

"What's wrong with Cobi...?"

"Boyfriend get ridderer!" Sami growls.

"What? I'm not-"

"Bitch!" Sami walks away, leaving a very confused and hurt Prima.

**^Confessional^**

_"What is wrong with everyone today?" Prima says sadly._

**^End of Confessional^**

Madison locks in her final project, and we all now know art is not her strong point.

"Oh well...I tried..." She locks in her statue and walks off sighing. D notices her sad behavior.

"What's wrong with Maddie?" He mumbles to himself and locks in his finished project, Chris in a tux and chef in the dress. Madison walks to the waterfront and sighs, footsteps behind her, she looks over and sees that it's D.

"What's wrong Maddie?"

"Nothing..."

"I know you better than that." D says putting an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel ignored is all..." D sighs.

"I'm sorry Maddie...I made a promise to Sami's dad and...so far I'm failing and he is one scary son of a bitch..."

"And now I'm thinking about voting off Danny but then Sami came up to me upset with Prima and...I don't know what to do..."

"Don't worry Maddie...I know you'll make the right choice."

"The final people to finish were Chris and Eddie, the rest didn't make the dead line of dinner time.

"Time is up nails down! Let's see what you have! Neyla...very nice! Prima...eh...Madison...eh...Chris, niiiice! Got my biseps and everything! D...interesting choice...Eddie my man! Love it!" Eddie's design is of Chris holding the world in his hands. "Shaun! Got my smile down man! Alright I have my top three!" The campers look in anticipation.

"Neyla...Chris...and...Eddie!" The three teens hi-fived and about six or seven campers glared at Prima.

"What?" The seven of them walk away without a word.

"Alright...let's go to the campfire ceremony!"

**^At the campfire ceremony^**

"You know what, I think it would be fun if I played your voting tapes! Let's begin!"

**^Video tapes begin^**

_William: I'm voting for Danny, dude is a strong competitor and a threat._

_Danny:Prima, no one messes with Danny Chances and gets away with it!_

_D:Suprisingly enough, my vote is for Danny. Don't know why though, it never works._

_Chris:Prima, chick's messing with my bud._

_Eddie:I say Madison, she should leave now. Sorry girl._

_Lucas:My vote goes to Prima, Neyla told me to._

_Neyla:Prima._

_Prima:Sami..._

_Sami:__**That bitch Prima! No once conspires against my man!**_

_Cobi:...sorry girl...I thought we were tight but..you made fun of me and Vincent so...Prima._

_Marrie Anne:I say Danny, he's slippyer than a eel dipped in greace!_

_Shaun:Danny! He's a downer. Thank God no one ever sees these._

_Luke:Uh I don't know...who won't have many votes...Cobi! Since my choice has immunity..._

_Giovanne:...Danny..._

_Deylanie: I guess...Marrie Anne?_

"Oh! It's all down to Maddie on who goes home!" Chris says with an evil grin. Madison gulps.

_Madison:Sorry girl...but...I...I can't betray a friend so...Prima..." Madison holds up a piece of paper with 'I'm sorry :(' on it._

Prima! Time to go!

"Wait! I never said I was going to vote off Danny! Or hurt Cobi! I never said any of that! Who told you all of this?!" Everyone looks at Neyla, who waves Prima goodbye.

"Ohhh! What a turn of events! Will Neyla get her karma? Will Sami feel guilty? Who was it Madison couldn't betray? Find out next week!"

* * *

Sorry Prima!


	15. Getting to Know

It is quieter than usual at Camp Wawanakwa. The haze of betrayal and awkwardness is still lingering around in the air.

**Guys' Cabin**

"Guys, I'm not liking these odds." Danny says thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Chris says as he jumps off of the top bunk.

"There are eight of us and seven of them."

"Isn't that a good thing, we have a one person advantage over the chicks?" William asked.

"Yea, for now, but if we all don't vote the same" Danny then makes the cutting head off move "see where I'm getting at?"

"So what...a dudes alliance again?" Eddie says sitting in the circle of guys.

"If Danny is in it, then you can count me out." D says growling.

"Come on D, I hate to admit this...but you are a strong competitor, if the girls' decide you gotta go, you're gonna be in trouble."

"Maddie would never vote me off! She'd do everything she could to keep me here, and you know it!"

"I'm not denying that, but girls will be girls, ruthless and cruel to each other. Think about it, Neyla got two contestants out in a row because of lies, what if she pulls a Heather on one of us with girlfriends?" D gulped. Then Lucas stands up.

"Hey, she may be mean but she wouldn't do that! I mean we _are _kind of dating!"

"Heather pushed her man off of a live volcano...I'm just saying..."

"Well you can shut it!" Lucas says walking out of the group.

"Well shit...he's probably going to go tell Neyla now..." Luke says sighing.

"Not if we work together to stop him!" Shaun says enthusiastically.

"We just gotta keep him from telling Neyla or the other girls' and since he isn't part of the guys' alliance and knows of our plans..." Danny says.

"He's gotta go..." D says sighing. "Fine I'll join, but if you, Danny fuck me over for this I'm going to kick your ass."

"Likewise D, so we have a plan?" The rest of the guys shake hands.

"We got this!" Shaun says smiling.

"Guys alliance four?" Danny says.

"Guys alliance four." D says, shaking Danny's hand, then wipes it off on his shirt.

**Confessional**

_"I'm only joining because the group made good points..." D mumbles crossing his arms and then shivers. "I should really boil my hand..." _

**End of confessional**

"Target spotted..." Luke mumbles, seeing Lucas knocking on the girls' cabin.

"Hey Lucas!" Luke yells out.

"What?!"

"Chef is looking for you..something about uh a...laxitive cupcake?" Lucas' eyes widen

"He found out who did it! Thanks man gonna go hide!" Lucas runs off, Luke looks at him with wide eyes.

**Confessional**

_"I didn't know he actually did that!" Luke says chuckling. "I'm just that good."_

**End of Confessional**

**Girls' Cabin**

"Did you hear something?" Neyla says, the other six girls glared at her.

"Only the sound of betrayal." Sami says scoffing.

"Oh come on, I played the game! It's called total _drama _not total friendship!"

"That may be, but that was low." Cobi says.

"And you played along beautifully." Neyla says smirking at Cobi, Cobi's head hangs down low.

"Give it a rest Neyla." Madison says patting Cobi's back. "You've done enough here..."

"Ugh, you're all such babies!" Neyla says putting on her clothes.

"You dug lower than a gopher hiding out from hunteres."

"News flash, no one understands what the fuck you're saying!" Neyla storms out of the cabin.

"Votes are going to her, right?"Giovanne asks.

"Oh totally." Deylanie says.

"No doubt about that." Sami says.

**Confessional**

_"There must be a reason Neyla is like this, not that it is an excuse for what she did." Madison sighs. "Probably a rough life or a devistating memory." Madison looks at the camera. "What? I can read people very well!"_

**End of confessional**

"If there's anything I've learned, a mean girl always has a very rough past..." Madison says.

"Are you saying that you're on her side?!" Deylanie says in shock.

"No! What she did was wrong, no doubt about that, but we hardly know anything about each other really." The girls look thoughtful, not knowing that a host was listening in on the conversation.

"Now at least I know what the challenge will be." Chris chuckles in the video room.

**At the mess hall fifteen minutes later**

The room was divided into three sections today, the guys on one end, the girls on the other, and Neyla and a very nervous looking Lucas in the middle.

"Ok campers!" Chris says holding onto some paper and pens. "Today, you will answer some questions!"

"That's the challenge?" Neyla says. "Answering dumbass questions you ask us?"

"Well, the first part of it yea, so come up and get a piece of paper!" The fifteen teenagers get their pen and paper.

"Alright, these will be confidential so write whatever the truth is! Ok, first question, what is your biggest fear?" After three minutes, everyone was done.

"Alright, worse thing that has happened to you in your life." After a five minute mark passed, Chris smirked.

"Alright, one last question and you're done for this part of the test, if you could change something about yourself, what would it be?" Five more minutes passed, and the campers passed their papers to Chris.

"Excellent! Now time for the actual challenge. Follow me." The campers follow Chris, where they are back to the location of the first challenge, with the dunk tanks.

"What does this have to do with us writing down our info?" William asks the smirking host with the most.

"Well, you see...I lied. Today's challenge is to fit which information given fits with said contestant." Neyla's eyes widen.

"So like...you put our piece of paper up and like, we guess who's is who's?" Chris nods.

"That is correct! The contestant with the highest number of guests correct has immunity tonight."

Neyla, physically, turns green. Even Sami and Cobi seemed a smige bit concerned for the girl.

"Ok! Everyone take your seats!"

"Hey Neyla, are you ok?" Madison asks.

"Don't talk to me..."

"Uh..." Madison looks over at D who is sitting beside her, and he shrugs.

The show pauses and Chris comes up on the screen.

"Ok audience! I will show you everyone's answers first, so you will know who is who also!"

**William**

_Biggest fear: Mafia group_

_Worst thing that has happen to me: Got mugged_

_Something I'd change about myself: Nothing_

**Danny**

_Biggest fear: Someone knowing all about my past_

_Worst thing that has happened to me: Oh God...probably the time that I shot my grandmother in the foor with a cross bow...I was three I believe._

_Something I'd change about myself: Nothing, why change perfection_

**Chris**

_Biggest fear: Tojo the bull_

_Worst thing that has happened to me: Tojo broke my leg in five places freshman year_

_Something I'd change about myself: I wouldn't be afraid of Tojo_

**Eddie**

_Biggest fear: Spiders_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: My mom died in a car accident_

_Something I'd change about myself: My last name, it sounds like pickle_

**Lucas**

_Biggest fear: Storms; thunder lightning_

_The Worst thing that has happened to me: Getting bullied in school_

_Something I'd change about myself: Nothing_

**D**

_Biggest fear: Going to juvie_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: I beat up one of Sami's ex boyfriends and the cops thought I was the bad guy and I got sent to juvie for three days and almost got stabbed with a sharpened toothbrush_

_Something I'd change about myself: My name_

**Madison**

_Biggest fear: Spiders- evil!_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: I've been used for having the last name "Mclean"_

_Something I'd change about myself: Well...I'd like my dad to be around more...does that count?_

**Neyla**

_Biggest fear:Snakes and swimming, but not as much now thanks to Lucas :)_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: When I was fourteen my dad and I's car got stuck on the traintracks, I got out before the train hit, I didn't_

_Something I'd change about myself: I wish I had a better outlook on life_

**Sami**

_Biggest fear: Ruining my relationships_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: I've been abused by a few of my boyfriends..._

_Something I'd change about myself: How weak I am_

**Cobi**

_Biggest fear: Heights and spiders_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: I got sent to juvie for something I didn't even do!_

_Something I'd change about myself: My past_

**Marrie Anne**

_Biggest fear: Guns!_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: My parents were fighting when he was trying to teach me how to shoot a shotgun, and it shot off and the bullet grazed my cheek_

_Something I'd change about myself: Nothing :)_

**Shaun**

_Biggest fear: Nothing _

_The worst thing that has happened to me: When I wasn't able to smile for like a minute for some reason...it was werid!_

_Something I'd change about myself: Nothing :D_

**Luke**

_Biggest fear: Going back to my old family_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: I got abandoned in an alley way when I was eight...and had to fend for myself on the streets._

_Something I would change about myself: Nothing_

**Giovanne**

_Biggest fear: Blood, my boyfriend, and loosing my all star squad_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: This one time when my boyfriend Wyatt beat me after a basketball game because he lost and blamed it on me_

_Something I'd change about myself: Being a coward._

**Deylanie**

_Biggest fear: Bugs!_

_The worst thing that has happened to me: Well when my brother came out I got ridiculed and called a freak. I lost my top spot on the social pyramid_

_Something I'd change about myself: Probably nothing _

Chris pops back up.

"Alright there you go! Now back to the show." The show continues as if that big interlude never happened.

"So who wants to go first!" Danny stands up.

"I will!"

"Alright." Chris puts up a sheet where the others can't see the papers of what they put down. "Alright, you will go behind this curtian and place the picture where you think they go. You have two minutes to do so."

"Piece of cake." Danny says taking the photos.

"Alrighty then, go!" Danny goes behind the curtians and gasps.

"Mclean!"

"Oh yea...I forgot to mention you have only little rocks to jump on, fending off paranahs..."

"I hate this game!" All the other campers could see was a silhouette of Danny puting pictures near the paper, and a paranah biting his leg.

"Fuck!" The timer goes off.

"Ok Danny come on out!" Danny walks out with scratches and a paranah still on his leg.

"Danny has gotten six out of fifteen! Now, who is next?"

Giovanne stands up. "I'll go." All you see is a shadow of her putting pictures up, and doing flips and kicks, the paranahs flying around.

"Time's up!" Chris goes behind the curtain. "Giovanne got seven of the fifteen!"

"Dammit!" Danny says, Sami kisses him.

"Awe babe it's ok." She gives him a small smile.

"I hope you're right Sami..."

"I usually am." Danny smirks, then a scream is heard. Everyone looks over to where Neyla, by the look of the cloth, that her top has been bitten off by a paranah. The girls and guys laughed, and Sami and Madison look at each other...then put their hands over their boyfriends' eyes.

"Time! Neyla come out."

"Uh, how about a big fat no!"

"Fine..." Chris throws her a tee-shirt with his face on it.

"I'm not wearing this!"

"It's that or come out shirtless." Neyla comes out with the shirt on and groans.

"I don't know which one would have been more humiliating..."

"And what's sad you only got two right." Neyla growls.

"Perfect..." How the scoring ended up, D has the highest score at the moment, which is ten out of fifteen. The only camper that is left, is Madison.

"Oh this is some good drama! Boyfriend against girlfriend, I love this game." Chris McLean says rubbing his hands together laughing.

"Oh whatever..." Madison mumbles getting the pictures.

"Alright, two minutes Maddie! Go!" The silhouette is of Madison gently walking, putting picture after picture up.

"Where are all of the paranahs!" Chris says looking back, and they have all, sadly, died from not being in the water.

"They were all such good little teeny bopper eaters..." Chris says putting his hand over his heart.

"Uh... dad?" Madison asks putting the last picture up. "How many did I get right?" Chris' eyes widen.

"Madison has gotten fifteen out of fifteen right!"

**Confessional**

_"I told you I know how to read people." Madison says smirking._

**End of Confessional**

"Now for fun! I'm going to say who's was who's!" After Chris has read everyone's paper, everyone gasped when Neyla's was read. The girl wearing the McLean tee shirt ran off into the woods, no one dared to follow her.

**Girls' cabin**

"Well now who are we gonna vote for!" Sami groans. "We cannot vote for Neyla! That's just right."

"How about her boyfriend?" Madison says. "I heard the guys saying that they are voting him off tonight."

"For what reason?" Deylanie asks the perky teen.

"I don't exactly know..."

"Alright, that seems fair. He's a strong competator."

**Elimination Ceremony**

"If I call your name you're safe. Madison, D, Danny, Sami, Marrie Anne, Eddie, Giovanee, Luke, Shaun, Deylanie, William, Chris, and Cobi." Neyla and Lucas look at each other sadly, holding hands.

"And the one who gets to stay is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Neyla" Lucas looks at her sadly. "Win it for us ok..." Neyla, for the first time in a long time, lets the tears fall and hugs him. She stood hours after the campfire went out, looking out at the stars above.


	16. Oh babies!

It is another normal day at camp wawanakwa, only Neyla, who has been sleeping outside for the past few nights, is asleep on the dock. Three girls, Madison, Sami, and Deylanie, are looking at her through the window of the girls' cabin.

"It's just so sad..." Madison says.

"It is but she kind of deserves it..." Sami says. "Well, not the whole Chris telling us about her dad thing... "  
"still, it explains why she's a bitch sometimes but she doesn't need to be one." Deylanie says crossing her arms.

"I just feel bad for voting Lucas off.." Sami says sighing.

"He would have gone either way, the guys voted for him." Deylanie says.

"Yea I guess..." Madison says grabbing a blanket. "I'll be back..." Madison leaves the cabin and puts the blanket over our heartbroken teen.

"She's so nice..." Deylanie says.

"I know, she's such a good person."

-confessional-

"And that is why she's got to go." Deylanie says. "Don't get me wrong, Maddie is awesome; however, her popularity is a threat."

-End of Confessional-

"Hello campers! It's time for today's challenge! Get your asses to the mess hall!" All of the guys groan.

"Ok we haven't even thought about who we were going to vote off." Danny groans.

"Deylanie!"

"What?' Why!" Eddie says. "What about Sami?!"

"What's wrong with Sami?!" Danny says growling. D sighs.

-confessional-

"This guy alliance is not exactly working out...we all have girls we like...good idea Danny...good idea..."

-end of confessional-

William, Danny  
D, Madison, Sami, Chris, Marrie Ann, Shaun, Luke, Giovanne, Deylanie, Eddie, and Cobi all file into the mess hall, Neyla come trudging in, twigs in her hair and the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Woah Neyla, what attacked you?" Chris says chuckling.

"Stick it up your ass McLean." Neyla says bluntly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Chris mumbles. "Anyways! If I call your names, you are a pair for a day." The campers smile, well, except for Neyla.

"Danny, Sami. Madison D. Eddie Deylanie. Neyla William. Marrie Anne Chris. Shaun Cobi. Luke Giovanne." The pairings spit up into their twosomes.

"Ok! Today, my parol officer is visiting the island, so I have to make the challenge "family friendly" today, so it's going to be fucking boring." Chris says stomping his feet. "Anyways...Chef!"

Chef, dressed in a diaper, comes in with seven baby carriages.

"What? We have to take care of babies?!" Danny says exasperated.

"Like I said...a sucky challenge." Chris shrugs. "Oh well it keeps me out of prison." Another cricket chirps.

"So you're telling me." D says. "All we have to do is take care of a doll, all day?"

"Yep! And if it is intact by the end of the day, you have immunity, the pairs that don't are up for elimination, and if only one pair fails...both are eliminated." The contestants gasp.

"That is so not fair!" Marrie Anne says.

"It is when you're going to have this as a challenge..." Chris says. "Now, come draw out of this hat how many kids you're going to have, one two or three babies."

Madison and D walk up and draw out of the hat.

"One, oh thank god." Madison says.

"So what do you want? A boy or a girl?" D says smiling at her.

"Girl." Madison smiles and they pick out a baby girl and put her in a purple carriage and walk out of the mess hall.

"Two?!" Sami says surprised.

"Oh lord..." Danny says. "Wanna have one boy and one girl?"

"Sure!" They pick out their babies and their stroller and walk out of the mess hall.

"Awe they're so sweet." Sami says.

"And plastic...too bad they're not real...cause that would mean I would have fucked your brains out for you to be able to have twins." Danny winks at Sami. Sami stops in her tracks, eyes wide and face red.

-confessional-

"If you're watching this dad...sorry..." Sami grins. "But that would be so fucking hot."

-end of confessional-

"One." Neyla says coldly, pushing her fake baby to William. "Take care of it, I have to go cry in the bathroom." Neyla walks away sadly.

"Three?!" Marrie Anne says shocked.

"Oh shit..." Chris says.

"That's scarier than a giant spider eating your farm!" The two look at each other then they both blush and get their carriages.

"One." Luke says looking at Giovanne. "Girl or boy?"

"I don't think Wyatt will like this..."

"It's a challenge Gio, you'll be fine, I promise."

"O-okay...uh...boy I guess." They get their child and walk away.

Shaun pulls out a number.

"Two, ok Cobi is one guy one girl ok?"

"Yea totally." She smiles. "I love babies."

"One." Eddie says to Deylanie.

"Girl!" Eddie gets the fake baby and meets up with the rest of them outside.

"Alright, I'll be calling for you all randomly throughout the day to pull out more out of a hat. It'll be life challenges like going to the grocery store, stuff like that. So for now, go do your own things."

-confessional-

"Oh I'll be doing my own thing alright..." Danny says smirking into the camera pulling out a box of condoms.

-end of confessional-

Sami is inside the girls cabin, putting her and Danny's twins into their cribs.

"Goodnight Demitrius and Katherine." She smiles and goes outside.

"Hey Danny the babies are asleep." She looks around but he is not there. "Danny?" Danny, in the corner of the cabin, pushes Sami against the wall and kisses her hard, then mumbles against her lips.

"Now that the babies are sleeping...why don't the adults play?"

Sami moans softly. "Oh god yes..." They go inside the cabin and...well...I'll let the imagination of the reader decide what they did exactly.

**-With Neyla and William-**

"Oh come on Neyla...Lucas wouldn't want you to be acting like this and you know it." William says to the sulking Neyla.

"I don't care...the whole fucking world knows about my dad..."

"That was fucked up of Chris, no doubt. But Neyla...don't you want to win? For him? For Lucas?" Neyla stands up and hugs William.

"Thank you for being here when I needed it..." Then she pushes him away. "Tell anyone and I'll hunt you down."

"And she's back..."

**-With Madison and D-**

"Come on D, get more involved in this." Madison says sighing.

"It's a doll, it has no feelings."

"Samantha does to have feelings!" Madison rocks the fake baby.

"Samantha? You do realize that's sami's real name right."

"Hey she named the boy Demitrius, so I named ours Samantha."

"I need one "parent" from each group to come out to the mess hall!"

"I'll go." Madison says handing D the baby. "You need to bond with her."

"It's a toy!" D hollers after Madison as she leaves.

The cameras cut back to a Sami and and a Danny making out, naked, under the covers, their others strung all around the room.

"Fuck..." Danny mumbles getting up. "I'll go to the mess hall, since you probably can't walk." He winks to her as he gets dressed.

-confessional-

"Oh God I hope the cameras didn't get that..." Sami mumbles, her hair a mess.

-end of confessional-

Marrie Anne, Madison, Danny, Neyla, Eddie, Shaun, and Giovanne show up at the "grocery" store.

"What the fuck smells weird?!" Neyla says holding her nose. "It smells like sweat and dirty!"

"I have no idea..." Madison says.

"Who knows, maybe it's baby poop or something." Danny says trying to hide his smirk.

"Anyways...welcome parents! You are here to buy you and your babies food. You have one minute to grab everything...but fiiirst." Chris then pulls out a hat. "Figure out how much money you have to spend! If you go over, you get no food. So budget wisely." Chris' parol officer takes notes.

"200$..." Madison says.

"150." Marrie Anne says.

"300!" Neyla says. "Yes!"

"250." Giovanne says.

"100." Danny says.

"275." Eddie says."

"175." Shaun says happily.

"Alrighty then, you got one minute to get the stuff you need to live! And go!"

All seven of the contestants run around and grab the formula, food, vegetables, fruits and other things on the shelves they believed they would need.

"Times up! Time to check out!" Chris says, where a chef in a cashier outfit is awaiting for them.

"Total is 179.80" Chef says to Madison.

"Woohoo! Didn't go over!" She gets her bags and leaves.

"99.99" chef says to Danny.

"And a penny to Spare!" Danny says triumphantly and he walks with his buggy off into the sunshine, fist pumping the air.

"279." Chef says to Neyla.

"I think my luck is finally turning!" She grabs her bags and leaves.

"200 even." Chef says to Giovanne.

"Cool!" Giovanne says getting the stuff and goes back to their "house".

"275 even." Chef says to Eddie.

"Sweet!" Eddie gets his bags and goes.

"148." Chef says to Marrie Anne.

"Cool got two bucks!" Marrie Anne skips as she pushes her buggy.

"175" Shaun hands him the piece of paper.

"Nice doing business with ya!" He too skips away with happiness.

**-With Madison and D-**

"D I'm back with the groceries." Madison then sees that D has the baby on his chest while they sleep on the bed. Madison giggles and takes multiple pictures.

-confessional-

"Oh god I hope the cameras didn't get that..." The camera then starts to show clips of him feeding and playing with the baby and soothing it when it cries.

-end of confessional-

**-with Marrie Anne and Chris-**

"Yay good job babe!" He says kisses her cheek. "Now play with mommy babies, they missed you ."

"How sweet." Marrie Anne smiles.

**-with Giovanne and Luke-**

Luke is in the cabin rocking their baby.

"Hey Gio, how did it go?"

"Really good suprisingly...I had about twenty bucks left but..."

"Hey, it's fine. We got enough food to last us a week."

"R-really? You're not going to "correct" me?"

"Nope." Luke says putting the baby down, while Giovanne looks at him astonished like.

**-with Shaun and Cobi-**

"Awesome!" Cobi says taking the food and starts making their baby a bottle.

"I just love babies." Shaun says smiling.

"Me too!" Cobi says back.

-later in the day-

The day has passed on and it is now time to give their baby simulators back.

"I don't want to!" D says holding onto the baby tight, chef rips it out of his arms.

"I feel empty inside..." Madison puts an arm around D as they walk away, the rest of the teens had no problem giving them up.

"Ugh, I don't even, just see you guys next week." Chris says shoving his hand into the camera

tdireak55:I don't even know what to say about this chapter...this is what happens when I have writers block and thegothchick67 (D and Sami) give me an idea -.- lets all hope Danny's condom didn't break...well now i will go back into my cave of aloneness with my phone and computer and a pizza. Goodbye everyone ^_^


	17. Uh oh sickeo!

Hello everyone! Sorry that the update is late...homework and tests and rehearsals and life and...ugh it's just been a busy week. Oh, and I am now depressed because Duncan and Gwen broke up and Scott and Courtney are giving me the heeby jeebies...like seriously bad. Ok my little TDAS rant over...almost...DxG SHALL LIVE IN MY LITTLE HEART! Ok now I'm seriously done lol...ok read the story now ^_^

* * *

"What do you mean there is no breakfast?!" William says upset. The campers' all looked up to the note on the door; "Maggot infestions! I'm sick so no breakfast."

"Well that's just fantastic." Neyla says crossing her arms.

"It's not like we would be eating it exactly..." Sami says. "Or at least I'm not...I feel sick to my stomach."

"Are you ok?! Do you have a fever?!" D says putting his hand on her head.

"D I'm fine..." Her face turns a shade of green. "Ok no I'm not!" Sami runs as fast as she can to the washrooms. Everyone thought nothing of it, except one of our teens.

**Confessional**

_"Oh fuck what if I got her pregnant?!" Danny's eyes are wide as sausers. "Oh God oh God oh fuck..." Danny rocks bacck and forth._

**End of Confessional**

"Danny are you ok?" Madison says noticing Danny's discomfort.

"Uh yea... I-I'm good..." D looks at Danny quizzingly.

**Confessional**

_"I'm going to find out what's going on with Danny and Sami if it kills me!" D glares at the camera._

**End of Confessional**

"Hello competitors!" Chris says in a medical bubble.

"What's up with the damn bubble?" Deylanie asks.

"Since Chef is sick, I'm making today's challenge a four group medical challenge! And no you will not pick your groups, I have them listed for you. D Danny Madison and Sami are group one, Neyla Deylanie William and Eddie are group two, Cobi Chris Shaun and Giovanne are group three and group four is Marrie Anne and Luke."

"That's not fair!" Marrie and yells. "We have two people, everyone else has four!"

"Too bad so sad." Chris says. "Everyone go to your quarenteen room!" The four groups dispurce.

**D Danny Madison and Sami**

After explaining the challenge to her, Sami nods.

"Ok so...what are we exactly supposed to do...?"

"Well here's a card with the instrusctions..'Campers you must make a potion for the sick.'" D reads off.

"Potion?" Sami says. "Oh! It must mean like soup!"

"That has to be it!" Danny says smiling at Sami, D growls.

"Yea yea let's go make some soup."

"I know my momma's special soup recipe." Madison says smiling.

"Is it good?" Danny questions

"Yea! I have it everytime I'm sick."

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Sami says.

"Yea yea..." D crosses his arms glaring at Danny, and Danny returns with a glare of his own.

"Come on you two." Madiosn says pushing them away from each other. "We're a team today, so act like it!" Madiosn says, and a still belly aching Sami looks on.

**Confessionals**

_"Yea...pregnancy is probably a possibility." Sami says sighing_

_The cameral fuzzes_

_"What is going on?!" D yells at the camera._

**End of confessionals**

**Neyla Deylanie Eddie and William**

"Bowl of fun?" Eddie says. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Would it be like medicen?" Neyla says.

"Where would we get medicen Neyla?" William asks the girl.

"Nevermind then..."

"Would it be food? Like jello or something?" Eddie says.

"Maybe... soup? What about soup?" Deylanie asks.

"No no no that's not it... plus soup is like so generic." Neyla says. "I say go for jello."

"No soup!" Deylanie growls.

"Ok then...let's take a vote." William says. "Raise your hand for soup." Deylanie and Eddie raise their hands." "Well...looks like we're going to be up for elimination..." William mumbles.

**Chris Cobi Shaun and Giovanne**

"A basket of love?" Giovanne questions.

"What? That's more confusing than a bear wearing a tutu..." Chris says.

"Would it be like a fruit basket?" Cobi suggests.

"Yea! That must be right!" Shaun says enthusiastically.

"And we could add nasal spray and tylenol and stuff in it!" Cobi says happily.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Chris says hi-fiving all of them and they run off in different directions to find their materials.

**Marrie Anne and Luke**

"Snuggle wuggle? WHat the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Luke says exasperated.

"What about a stuffed animal, or a pillow or something?" Marrie Anne suggests.

"That...actually makes sense...alrighty, you go find a stuffed animal and I'll find a fluffy pillow." Marrie Anne nods and they part ways.

**Madison D Danny and Sami**

"Tomato!" Madison says mixing a pot. D hands her a tomato "Green onion!" D looks around.

"Sami! Danny! Where is that green onion!" The two don't answer and D groans. "They're probably making out again...I'll go look for them..."

"Last I saw they went into the big fridge." Madison says.

**Danny and Sami in the Fridge.**

"What do you mean you think you're pregnant?!" Danny says in shock.

"It's a possibility..."

"Oh God oh God..." Danny says pacing.

"So what if I am?! What are you gonna do dump my ass?!"

"No it's just I'm-"

"There you two are!" D says grabbing both of their collars on their shirts. "Did you find the green onion?"

"Huh? Oh yea...here." Sami hands it to him, and D raises an eyebrow.

**Confessional**

_"What the fuck is wrong with these two?!" D does a facepalm. "I've seen her act like this only when her ex-" His eyes widen. "No no no no! Oh fuck no!"_

**End of Confessional**

As they walked back into the kitchen...D glares at Danny hard.

"Uh..." Madison says.

"This fucker fucked Sami!"

"Ew in the fridge?!"

"No!" Sami blushes hard.

"Oh yea? **Then when did you?!" **D yells at Sami and Danny...mostly Danny.

**Confessional**

_"... How in the..." Danny says gulping._

**End of Confessional**

"Last week...and last night..." Sami says sighing.

"I knew I heard something when I went to the bathroom!" Madison says throw the ladle on the ground. "Sami, Danny what were you two thinking?!" Sami and Danny look at each other with a hunt of lust in their eyes. D, is just glaring.

"Just, get out!" D yells punching a wall, imagining it was Danny's face. Sami grabs Danny by the arm and they walk out of the kitchen.

"D...I can finish this myself if you need to take a break or something..." D sighs and hugs Madison.

"Thanks Madds...love you..." He walks out and Madison stands there in shock.

**Confessional**

_"Did he just..."_

**End of Confessional**

**Neyla Eddie William and Deylanie**

"Ok jello it is!" Deylanie says.

"Great!" Neyla smiles triumphantly. "Let's get started!"

"Everyone you have one hour to finish your projects!" Chris yells over the intercom.

"Well great!" Neyla yells. "We'll never get it done in time!"

"Not if we turn the fridge down way way low..." William says.

"Alright... let's just get going!" Deylanie yells.

"And fast!" Eddie adds. The group runs around looking for the things to make jello with.

**Chris Cobi Shaun and Giovanne**

"How's the basket coming along?" Chris yells walking up with two apples. Their basket has a big ribbon, some oranges, nasel spray, some bandaids, tissues, the two apples, and a banana.

"It seems to be looking good." Shaun says smiling. "But there should be a card!"

"I can make it!" Cobi says grabbing some paper and colored pencils.

"How about an ice pack?" Chris asks.

"Nah...a heating pad!" Shaun says.

"Where would we find those?" Giovanne says.

"True...I think it's good as it is." Chris says.

**Marrie Anne and Luke**

"I got a teddy bear!" Marrie Anee says.

"I got a pillow! But where did you find a bear?" Marrie Anne smirks.

"Chris' cabin, you?"

"Chris' cabin." They both laugh and hi-five.

**Everyone at Chef's Cabin**

"Alright give me the stuff!"

Madison hands over the bowl.

"Nice Maddie...is this Tracy's recipe?"

"Yep!" The campers look at him funny.

"Nevermind who she is...Next!" Madison smiles proudly at her acomplishment, but D can't even look Sami in the eyes.

"It's jello soup!" Neyla says handing the bowl over to Chris, which is a mixture of liquid and jello.

Chris hands Chris their basket. "And there's a card in there too!"

Marrie Anne and Luke hand him the teddy bear and the pillow.

"Hey this is...one I used to have..." Chris mumbles and he opens the door. Chef is in bed sick.

"What do you maggots want?!"

"We have gifts for you." Chris Mclean says.

"What the...?" He looks at all of the items he has just recieved. "Well uh...thanks...but the jello looks gross..."

"Well bye!" Chris says shutting the door. "Ok the rest of you must vote for either Deylanie, William, Neyla or Eddie to go home tonight.

**At the Campfire Ceremony**

"Ok the results are in! William and Eddie are safe...it's all down to Neyla and Deylanie. And the lady going home is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Deylanie."

"What?!" Deylanie yells. Chris takes her by the arm and throws her into the boat.

"Wait!" Eddie says and looks her in the eyes. "Goodbye Dey..." He kisses her and the boat drives away.

* * *

Sorry Deylanie! :( on another little announcement...today is D and Sami's creator (thegothchick67) sixteenth birthday! So happy birthday! :D and will Sami actually be pregnant..? I haven't decided yet...hehe how evil am I ;) Anyways...review!


	18. The Backstabbing Games

The sun rises at Camp Wawanakwa; however, one camper is sitting out by the docks already, stabbing the floor boards with a knife.

**Confessional**

_"Sami might be pregnant, D has fucked with me for the last time!" Danny says snarling as he says "D's" name. "I have to hurt him the only way possible I can think of; getting Madison eliminated. It's not that I don't like her, she's a nice girl, but I have to stick it to D where is hurts!" Danny mumbles to himself. "Now how can I get everyone to hate the nice girl..."_

**End of Confessional**

Interupting his thoughts of revenge, was Eddie walking up to him.

"What do you want flea bag?" Danny says groaning.

"I hear you want to get revenge on D, and I want to help."

"...why would you want to help me?"

"Because he got my DeyDey eliminated...and I want to get his girl off the show as well." Danny gives him an evil smirk.

"I had my doubts about you Eddie...but you and I just might be more simular than I thought." They shake hands, forming their alliance.

"And I think I know just how to do it..." Eddie says, whispering his plan to him.

**At the Breakfast Table**

"Hey thanks Maddie!" Sami says smiling as Madison hands her an extra apple from her tray.

"No problem...you kind of need the actual food more than I do."

"Well maybe..." Sami sighs. "I don't know if I am or not...and I kind of don't want to be, I mean Danny is acting weird and..." Madison puts her hand on Sami's shoulder.

"Awe come on Sams, it's gonna be ok."

"And D...he hasn't even talked to be since the challenge..." D is sitting at a table alone, picking at his oatmeal substance.

"I can try to talk to him if you want me too..."

"No Madds, it's ok...there wouldn't be anything you could say to get him to talk to me...I'll be ok..."

"Ok Sami...I'm gonna go sit by him now I guess." The two girls hug and Maddie goes to sit by D.

"Geeze, Maddie sure does like to get into others buisness huh?" Eddie says to Neyla.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying she somehow always manages to get into other peoples buisness."

"Whatever Eddie, she's a good kid, you're just pissed cause you're not getting any since Deylanie left." Neyla picks up her tray and sits by Madison and D.

Eddie groans and does a facepalm

**Confessionals**

_"This is going to be harder than I thought..."_

**The Camera fuzzez**

_"Hey, I got me a win win situation going on." Danny says. "I've given Eddie the task to get everyone to turn on Maddie, if it works, D gets hurt, and if it doesn't, Eddie "the jackass" gets voted off." D says smirking. "I'm an evil genious."_

**End of Confessionals**

"Hello campers!" Chris says walking in with twelve paintball guns.

"Let me guess." Willam says. "Todays challnge is a team one and it's paintball."

"Nope! Todays challenge _is _a paintball challenge, but a solo one! And no trying teaming up, the challenge doesn't end until only one camper remains paintless." The campers look at each other. "So it's all for one! I'll give you ten minutes to finish eating, then meet me out over by the docks." Chris leaves.

"Well this sucks.." Marrie Anne says out loud.

"I know! What if we're the only two left and we have to hit one another?! Paintballs hurt worse than getting kicked in the-" Chris starts to say.

"Ok ok we get it...it hurts really bad." Madison says. "Please just do not finish that sentense..."

"It's not the pain part..." Marrie Anne says quietly. "It's the gun part..."

"Oh yea...you're scared of guns aren't you?" Marrie Anne nods her head.

"I'm sorry..." Giovanne says patting her friend's back."

"It's ok I guess..."

"I said ten _minutes_ not ten days! Let's go people!" Chris says popping his head back into the tent. The campers groan and they follow; Eddie however, grabs Chris by the shoulder.

"What the? Eddie what is it?"

"That was rude of Madison intrupting you, wasn't it?"

"Ah, the girls fine, she just didn't want to hear the sentense, no big deal."

"But she questioned your masculenity infront of Marrie Anne!"

"...Man dude you have lost it ever since Deylanie left. You just need to lay by a tree in a straw hat and sleep dude..." Chris runs up to catch up with the other contestants.

**Confessional**

_"This was so much easier at my high school where everyone listens to what I had to say!" Eddie groans._

**End of Confessional**

Danny shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Eddie.

**Confessional**

_"Man Eddie does not know how to start a proper reputation ruining rumor." Danny sighs. "If you want something done right you need to do it yourself..."_

**End of Confessional**

"Alright, everyone come get your paint balls and paint guns!" Everyone walks up and grabs their equipment.

"Alright everyone, you have five minutes to go find a place to hide, and when you hear the siren go off, it's the beginning of the games!" Chris laughs evily. "Have fun...and your five minutes start...now!" All of the teens run off, finding a spot to do their stratigy planning, and Danny does his Madison falling plan. How he starts, is with the big mouth of the group, Cobi.

"Psst! Cobes over here!"

"Danny? But we-ah!" Danny pulls her into the bush.

"Look...I didn't want to say anything, but Madison is cheating on D with Eddie..."

"What!? But- but I heard he's trying to get rid of her!"

"Exactly, I caught them kissing behind the washrooms last night, why do you think Eddie is trying so hard to get her out?"

"Still...maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you." Danny sighs.

"I didn't want to have to do this to her but..." He pulls out a picture of her and Eddie kissing.

"Oh my God you're right! I need to tell D!"

"Here take the picture, he won't believe it without the picture." Cobi runs off into the forest to go look for D.

"You do that Cobi...you do that..." And the siren rings out over the forest. " And not a moment too soon."

Marrie Anne is just standing in the middle of the of the forest, not even trying. The camera pans back to a few minutes ago, where Danny photoshopped a picture of Madison and Eddie kissing each other together, laughing evily.

**Confessional**

_"I refuse to shoot that damn gun!" Marrie Anne says with tears in her eyes._

**End of Confessional**

Cobi runs up and sees Marrie Anne. "Marrie Anne! Have you seen D? I need to tell him something big!"

"Uh no I haven't...but what's going on?"

"Danny said he saw Maddie kissing Eddie last night!"

"No way that happened!"

"It so did! He has a photo and everything! Look!" Marrie Anne's eyes widen.

"I see it but I do not believe it... she's just so nice!"

"I know! Oh and uh...do you want me to shoot you so you're out?"

"Yes please!" Cobi shoots Marrie Anne in the arm and Chris comes over the intercom.

"And Marrie Anne is out!"

"Bye Mar, I gotta go!" Cobi runs off again.

Just then, a scream is heard as William shot Cobi in the chest.

"And Cobi is out!"

"Sorry!" William says running off.

Madison is hiding up in a tree when she sees Eddie in her sights.

"Perfect angleing aaandd..." She pulls the trigger, hitting Eddie in the back, when ironically he is stabbing her in hers.

"What the?!" Eddie looks around, not seeing anyone he swears.

"And Eddie is shot! Three down nine more to go!"

Even though she is out, Cobi finally found D, and when he sees she's already shot he looks at her weird.

"What are you still doing out here?" Cobi takes in breaths.

"Just...look...picture..." She hands it to him and his blood boils.

"What the fuck?! How could she do this to-" He then notices something not right on the photo, well, besides the fact that it's Eddie and Madison making out.

"Who gave you this photo?"

"D-Danny did...why?" D growls and crumples the paper in his hand."

"Because I will find him...and end him..." D storms off, leaving a very confused Cobi to sit there catching her breath.

"HIYA!" Sami yells as she shoot four rounds of paintballs to William, all hit him in the face.

"And William is out! Eight more everyone!" Just then, Sami gets shot five times right in the stomach by Neyla.

"Ha!" Neyla runs off, leaving Sami holding onto her stomach gasping for air. Danny, who was near by, runs up and picks her up.

"Sams you ok?!"

"Yea I'm ok...I'll be fine go win the challenge for us ok..." Danny nods, kisses her hard, then runs off into the woods, trying to catch up to Neyla. D, on the other hand, stomps up to Madison who is now climbing down from her tree.

"D? What's the matter with you?" D snarls.

"Danny that's what!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has it out to get you out of here." Madison gasps. "What? Why?" He throws her the photo, she gasps at it.

"That's not me I swear! I never-"

"I know it's not, look closely." Madison looks and sees the mistake Danny did. "Oh that's just low...even for Danny...what's his purpose of trying to break us up and hurt me?"

"It's not you he wants to hurt..." D says sighing.

"I knew the guy hated you but-" Suddenly D pushes Madison down on the ground, getting shot in the balls by Giovanne.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there!" She says running off, but not before Madison hit her in the leg with a paintball.

"Five more people! I'll give you a hint. Neyla, Danny, Madison, Chris and William are all still in!"

Just then Chris shoot one paintball, hitting William right square in the forhead.

"Ok, now William is out!"

"Go find Danny, and kick his ass babe." Madison grabs her gun and does a salute. "I shall general!" They share a laugh and run off, D still holding onto the picture.

"Fucking...ugh..."

Just as Madison is running, Neyla shoots, and misses, at Madison's head. Madison turns on her heels quickly, dodging all of the paint balls, getting down on one of her knees and shoots Neyla right off of her feet.

"Sorry Neyla!"

"It's all down to Chris Danny and Madison!" Chris catches Madison's eye as he shoots, she ducks down onto the ground and shoots at him, missing him also.

"You gotta do better than that!" Madison swears and gets up and runs after him, both shooting at each other, both dodging each others paintballs. Right as Chris cornered Madison, Danny shoots Chris in the back, Danny's been doing a lot of back shooting today.

"Awe dude that ain't right!" That gave Madison just enough time to scramble up the tree again, missing the paint balls Danny shoots at her.

"Why are you doing this?!" She yells at him.

"It's part of the challenge!" Madison glares at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." It stuns Danny just enough time so Madison shoots him in the nose, ironically, the paint ball was red.

"Nooooo!" Danny says falling to the floor on his knees." Madison is breathing heavily.

"And we have our new champion! Madison! She wins invinsibility!" In two parts of the island, you hear Eddie and Danny going "Oh shit."

**At the docks**

As everyone is returning their gear, D grabs Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"How dare you try to break me and Maddie up!" Everyone stares in shock, Eddie doing so also, trying to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't give me that shit. Cobi said that you gave her this!" He hands him the picture. "You almost had me convinced...almost." He points to Madisons hips, which have hands on them, and both of Eddie's hands are to his sides.

"Now unless I have hands growing out my sides." Madison glares. "That picture is a fake." Danny's eyes spell trouble, but then his little brain has a lightbulb moment.

"Oh my God you're right!" He glares at Eddie. "Dude! Why would you do that to sweet little Maddie?" Everyone looks at Eddie, gasping.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You gave me this picture this morning, asking for help to get her eliminated so no one finds out! Why would you fake that?!"

"I did see him out by the docks with Danny this morning..." Neyla says.

"But then why sell out your friend?" Cobi says.

"Because the guilt was eating me alive!" Danny says gribbing his chest, throwing D off of him. "I couldn't let Maddie play us all, and have Eddie get off scott free! Cheating is never right for anyone, but now that it is a fake..."

"Oh come on! You guys aren't believing this shit are you?!" D yells. "Danny hates me!"

"Well you hate him too..." Sami mumbles. Everyone agrees, then glares at Eddie.

"What no! I didn't!" Eddie stutters.

Madison and D both look at each other, both knowing Danny was responsible, but the others just aren't listening.

"Yea! He was trying to convince me Maddie was being a bitch basically!" Chris says.

"And that she butts in on peoples buisness! Then this comes along!" Neyla says poking his chest with her bony fingers.

"I said those things but I swear I didn't make the picture!" Danny is just standing in the background, smirking at his work. Finally, chef busts in and seperates the angry campers from Eddie.

"Well well well!" Chris says laughing walking up. "You know...I was going to have this as an elimination challenge, but I want this drama to stew more! So Madison has immunity next time, and has one a reward of a dinner for two! So Madison, who are you gonna pick to dine with me tonight?"

"Well D of course!" D gulps, realizing that this is the parent dinner that he always dreads.

"Perfect! See you all next time!" Madison and D walk with Chris to tell the cook what they would all like for dinner.

**Confessional**

_"Ok...that did not go as I planned..." Danny says chuckling. "But hey, I got the target off of my back, and back onto someone elses. I'm far from done from my plans to get Maddie off the island...or maybe...I'll just make sure D gets off of the island first..."_

**End of Confessional**


End file.
